


Gondar

by Aditu



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditu/pseuds/Aditu
Summary: When the Bounty Hunter runs through the forest, he encounters two humans, a man and a woman, and both are completely naked. So he starts to stalk them...





	1. Chapter 1

Dota

Gondar

by Aditu

Gondar scanned the surrounding of the platform he was standing on. The Bounty Hunter had just returned from one of the town wars he participated in on a regular basis. Before he left the platform, which was one of the many starting points as well as the returning points for the wars, he had to check for threads. As long as he was standing here, he wasn't in danger, because it was a neutral zone, a place where nobody could attack or be attack by someone. But as soon as he left the platform he was as assailable as any other creature.

The Bounty Hunter was an assassin and he could go invisible for a long duration but that didn't make him invincible or invulnerable. The only advantage it brought him was that his enemies didn't know that he was there. But when someone saw him leaving the platform, they did know he was around and could still get him. First, through attacks onto an area and second, through means that could make him visible when he used his ability. He had been attacked too many times in his life to go through the world carelessly or ignorantly.

The platform was surrounded by trees on all sides and the sounds of the woods drifted through the air. Singing birds, rustling leaves, breaking twigs, tapping feet and paws. But the sounds all seemed to be made by animals or natural sources like the wind. Gondar remained unmoving for a few more minutes but his eyes couldn't make out anything unusual as well. The other heroes had all come from another platform to the town war, he had been the only one to get back here. It was the way he preferred. He knew which platforms were used more frequently and which not. The Hunter always tried to stay away from other creatures, outside of the town wars as well as inside of them. He was a loner. And he preferred it that way.

His backpack on his shoulders he used his ability and went invisible. He still remained standing where he was before he jumped down from the platform. He landed on the soft ground of the forest around him with almost no sound in a crouched position, the hand with the dagger on the ground, the other clutching a shuriken, ready to strike.

His ears twitched but there was nothing dangerous to hear or to see. Completely silent he stood up and walked into the trees. He was absolutely alert, never letting his guard down. He had learned to be the best hunter in the world, but he knew that he still had to be careful. Because even the hunter could be hunted and it wasn't unlikely that someone wanted to take revenge on him. He had killed many famous creatures and some of them surely had family that was out to get him. He wasn't afraid, he knew that he was skilled enough to elude them for the rest of his life, but he was nonetheless careful.

The smells of the woods increased as he walked on, damp earth, rotten leaves, the bark of the trees and the green leaves over his head. Gondar used all his sensed alike, he could even feel the vibration of the ground through his naked feet when a bigger animal walked past. It had taken him years to hone his abilities like that but now he was unique in that. He had surpassed his trainers a long time ago and had left after they could teach him nothing more. The rest he had learned from experience.

None of the animals he passed noticed him and the Bounty Hunter smiled to himself, the expression concealed by the cloth over his mouth. That he could even trick those who had senses as sharp as himself pleased him.

The surrounding of the platform was known to Gondar, he had travelled here often. The woods were his favourite environment because it was even easier to hide there. Everywhere shadows tricked the eye and, compared to the desert, it was extremely loud. He made no sound when he walked, his feet treading completely silent, but if he made a sound accidentally it would be swallowed here. It was so unbelievably easy to hide here. The kills he had made in a forest had always been the easiest and he wondered why someone even tried to hide from him under the trees. It was the worst place they could have ever chosen. But when they realized that it was already too late for them. He was the best hunter in the world. Not the best of assassins, he knew that there were some who surpassed him with some of their abilities, but none of them could stalk their prey like he could.

The way he took through the forest would lead him to a small cave in the vicinity of a creek. The cave was hidden behind some bushes and in all the times he had stayed there not even an animal had found it. It was the perfect place to rest.

Gondar passed an apple tree, which he himself had planted, and collected some of the ripe fruits. He even found some wild carrots and a few potatoes. The town wars always made him extremely hungry, because they didn't need to eat while participating, but sometimes in the real world months could pass during one. It was as if the body wanted to make up for lost time afterwards and Gondar ate extremely much.

That was one reason why he had made sure that the surrounding of the cave had enough to eat, apple trees, wild vegetables and berries, herbs, everything he needed. He could hunt some of the animals as well, but he didn't like meat very much. Fish would be good, but a lake wasn't near enough, which was intended. A lake tended to attract all kind of predatory animals and creatures so the creek was the better choice.

The next days passed with eating and sleeping. Gondar used the time to train his skills and check his weapons for nicks. He would head to one of the smaller cities next, to have a look at the jobs that were announced. He felt like doing something challenging again, a hunt for which he would need all his skills.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Bounty Hunter walked through the woods again, invisible, he was almost humming. The town war had been good and the time afterwards had been quite and refreshing.

Suddenly he heard a sound to his right that was definitely not made by an animal and he was in his battle stance before his mind had even registered that he had heard something. It sounded almost like the voice of a woman. For a second Gondar debated if he should head towards the sound or away from it. In the end, he was too curious to just walk away. Because why would a woman be in those woods? Was she alone? And if not, who was with her?

The sound grew louder and the Bounty Hunter realized that it was laughter. It sounded nice, the woman clearly had fun by whatever she was doing. A deep rumbling sound joined the clear sound of the woman's joy. So there had to be at least one man.

Gondar made sure that he was invisible as he approached, his blade ready to attack if he needed to, his movements controlled and precise, all senses sharp. He stopped abruptly as a woman almost ran into him. She passed so near in front of him that he could feel the air brush against his body. The woman was extremely fast, creating a blur behind her, caused by her speed. This blur was the reason why he had to look twice before he realized that the woman was completely naked. She wore nothing, from her naked feet to her fingers, which were stroking her hair out of her face right then.

The long red-blond waves were falling to the middle of her back, waving around her naked body. Her long legs were lean and the most perfect butt Gondar had ever seen was whipping from side to side as her feet carried her over the ground with light but fast steps.

She turned around shortly, still laughing, holding her hair out of her eyes, and looked at something or someone behind her. She was beautiful, with green, tilted eyes, a cute little nose and a wide mouth, even wider in her smile. And while he was staring at the naked woman, the Bounty Hunter was almost run over by the man who was following her. He hastily stepped back and his eyes locked onto the man. Gondar almost shook his head because where the woman was beautiful, the man was just as good-looking. And he was naked as well. He had the body of a warrior with broad shoulders, wide back, lean waist and he was packed with muscles from head to toe. He had short hair, which was red as well, though darker as the woman's and more red, not as orange. And his butt was just as perfect.

The Bounty Hunter followed the two without even forming this thought in his head. It was strange enough to encounter someone this close to his cave, but to encounter two naked humans, both so stunningly good-looking, was surreal somehow.

The woman was way faster and had already vanished, only the sound of her laughter guiding the man. He was following more slowly and he seemed sure that she wouldn't run away for real. And why should she? He was gorgeous and Gondar, just a few steps behind him, let his eyes roam up and down his body. The man was completely oblivious to his follower and just went on. The Bounty Hunter was extra careful now to be silent, even his breathing was flat and soundless, while he stalked the man.

When he spoke, his voice was low and deep, making goose bumps appear on Gondar's skin.

"Alleria, I will catch you, no matter how fast you run."

A laugh to their right. "Only because I want you to. You are way to slow!"

"Maybe, but I am very determined."

"I don't doubt that."

Gondar didn't doubt it, too. He could smell the arousal of the man, a scent full of fire in the air all around him. The man turned towards the sounds and kept walking. He was astonishingly silent for such a huge man, a grace to his steps that the Hunter found fascinating. He was like a beast, hunting its prey. And he was relentless.

The woman found it funny, though, because she kept laughing, the sound drifting through the woods, sometimes near sometimes farther away. The Bounty Hunter couldn't resist any longer, he walked faster to get in front of the man, to be able to look at his face. He was curious to see the man.

When he did, his mouth went dry. He wasn't beautiful, but he was a warrior, so he was probably grateful for that. He was extremely good-looking, though, strong features, almost symmetrical, intense eyes with astonishingly long, dark lashes, a straight nose, soft lips and stubble on his cheeks and chin. His body was defined by all those muscles and Gondar couldn't resist letting his gaze drop, slowly, over all those muscles down to his cock.

The breath he had been holding escaped in a hiss. This man was perfect, back and front, from head to toe.

At the sound of his hiss the man stopped. His smile vanished from his face and he scanned his surroundings. He had heard the sound and he acted like the warrior he looked like. His erection vanished as he got into a battle stance but he couldn't see Gondar, who remained invisible. The Bounty Hunter backed away slowly, in case the man had some abilities that could be dangerous for him. He didn't go away, though. He wanted to keep looking, even though the man now knew that someone was there.

The woman, Alleria, approached. Her expression was serious and she scanned the trees around her as well. It seemed she had picked up on the alertness of the warrior and trusted his instinct enough to act on it as well.

Since Gondar made no further sounds, they didn't detect him.

"I heard something." The man said. "I'm sure there is someone. Or something."

The woman nodded. "I'll stay close."

"I don't think it is dangerous. It is following me for some while now. I wasn't sure, but then it made a sound. If it wanted to attack, it could have done so, and from the back nonetheless. "

Alleria scanned the trees again. She was facing the Hunter now, too, and he could look at her full on. She had rather wide shoulders for a woman and strong arms. Her legs were not only lean but powerful. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, her stomach flat and a treasure trail lead to her cunt, the same reddish colour as her hair. She was tall, not as tall as the man, but surely as tall as Gondar. And she definitely was some kind of warrior too. Maybe an archer, with her arms and back, or a scout. Some kind of hunter or ranger perhaps.

They headed back the way they had come, the woman always one step behind the man and leaving enough space between them so they could both move freely in case of an attack. They definitely had fought together before, they moved together as if they knew each other for a long time.

Now would have been the time for the Bounty Hunter to leave but he found himself walking in the same direction. He wasn't behind them, more next to them, and kept a good distance between them. From the way the man didn't relax, though, he could still sense him around. Or he was just careful. He still didn't leave.

Together they were both absolutely breath taking and Gondar kept staring at them.

They stopped on a clearing where clothes were strewn everywhere. They had clearly built up their camp here, a fire place with blankets on one side, some items for cooking and two bags lying on the ground.

"Do you still sense it?"

The man shrugged. "I'm not sure. Could be it left but it could be I already got used to its nearness. It is not a very strong sense of someone being around. It is more like a hint of something. Maybe it just stays farther away now that it knows we know it is there."

The woman scrunched her nose. "I sense nothing."

"Maybe that means I'm a better warrior then you."

Alleria turned to the man and smiled. "You want to start that discussion again?"

She stepped closer to him until their bodies were almost touching. Gondar moved a little at the edge of the clearing to get a better view. The skin of the man was darker than the woman's, his frame towering over hers. One of his hands cupped her face, the gesture tender, and he smiled back. "Not necessarily. Maybe we could change the subject?"

Her eyebrows rose. "What subject would you prefer?"

His gaze dropped to her mouth. "You really need me to voice it?" His voice sounded husky, deeper than before.

Gondar bit his lip and took a step closer. He couldn't help himself, those two were just too gorgeous. And he could feel his body react to them now. Normally he had a good hold on himself, had to, could regulate his breathing and even his heart rate to better melt into the shadows and become truly invisible. But now he couldn't control the pounding of his heart any longer.

And when the lips of the couple on the clearing touched, their bodies coming together in a tight hug, he had to dig his teeth deep into his bottom lip to stop himself from making a sound.

The hand on the woman's face wandered to her bottom to pull her tighter against the hard body of the man. She slung her arms around his neck and rose onto tiptoes to give him better access and Gondar could hear the deep rumbling sound of pleasure he made even to the place where he was standing. He took another step forward so he could see better, totally oblivious to the fact that he had left the forest and was standing in the soft grass now.

At the soft whimpering sound of the woman the Bounty Hunter could feel his body flare to live. His blood felt like fire in his veins, his heart beat unbelievably fast in his chest, his breathing was unsteady and harsh and his cock was suddenly painfully hard.

Alleria began to move her hips, rubbing against the man, who groaned low in his throat. He put one arm around her waist while the fingers of his other hand, the one the Hunter could see from where he was standing, trailed over her side downwards. They dipped between her legs, eliciting a soft moan from the woman and with the next breath he took Gondar could smell their combined arousal. It was intoxicating and he closed his eyes to savour the scent.

Though his cock was throbbing, the Bounty Hunter grabbed his weapons tighter, still reasonable enough to know that he shouldn't discard them, that he would be too vulnerable without them. He even knew that he should go, that it was a dangerous game he was playing in keeping standing on the clearing, watching those two making out. But his feet wouldn't move away and his eyes were locked again on the bodies in front of him.

The warrior dipped his head to the woman's neck and she let her head fall back, her hair tumbling over her back in red waves. His fingers kept moving between her legs and her hips moved, too. She had her lips lightly parted and her eyes closed, completely enjoying what the man was doing.

Suddenly the warrior stopped and stepped back and Gondar's gaze dropped to the man's cock. It was beaded in precum, visibly throbbing. His muscles were tense, even more pronounced than before. Without him saying anything, the woman moved to the blankets and lay down. The man took a few uneven breaths, watching her movements, before he followed. He lay down next to her, his hand roaming over her body, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples before moving lower again. Alleria didn't want to wait any longer and grabbed his hand to push it between her legs, raising her hips to hasten the process.

Her low moan made the Bounty Hunter shiver while his whole body hummed with lust. He had almost reached the end of his control and he knew he had only a few minutes left to leave before he would put his hands on his flesh, unconcerned about the two seeing him standing there, jacking off to their sight. He had never spied on someone having sex before but those two had caught his gaze and he found himself unwilling to leave.

"Davion, come inside of me." The woman whispered while tugging on his dark red hair and the man obliged. He rose on his elbows and pushed himself over Alleria.

Gondar could see the man's cock nudge at her entrance. And with one powerful thrust he seated himself deep inside of her. The woman arched her back and the Bounty Hunter had reached his limit. He dropped his weapons, opened his belt as fast as he could and pushed his pants down. He was so aroused, he only had to pump his hand twice before he came, growling deep in his throat.

When his eyes focused again, he saw the man and the woman both looking at him. They had stopped moving but hadn't covered themselves. The Bounty Hunter still had his hand on his shaft and his pants hanging on his knees. He blushed when he realized that they could see him and that it was a rather embarrassing situation.

He tried to put his pants back on quickly, but they caught in his belt and he almost stumbled. He even forgot that he could simply go invisible again.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the man, Davion, rise to his feet. He moved slowly towards him and stopped a few feet away. His pose was relaxed and he waited patiently until Gondar was fully clothed again. The he addressed him. "You the one who was following us earlier?"

The Hunter nodded and let his gaze drop, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. Davion was still aroused and from this close he was even more gorgeous. Gondar would really have liked to touch him, to feel his soft skin over the hard flesh against his hand. Or his tongue. Or at all. But he was absolutely aware of his form compared to the warrior, small and not human. And of the situation he was in. So he grabbed his weapons and wanted to leave, but the man grabbed his arm before he could use his ability to go invisible.

"Wait. Who are you?"

Gondar didn't want to talk to him. He shook his head and tried to break free of Davion's grip, but the man was too strong. He didn't have to make an effort to hold him. Now the woman joined them. She had her head cocked to one side and was studying him. The Hunter began to squirm under her assessing gaze. He seldom got looked at like that because he almost never was visible for a long enough time. It was making him nervous. He wasn't the most beautiful of creatures. He was not very tall, rather lithe then muscled, had too big ears and scars on his face. Though his face was currently covered by a half mask it didn't make him gorgeous like the two humans in front of him. And since he was no human even if he had been good looking for his species he wouldn't be in their eyes.

"I know you." The woman said. "You are the Bounty Hunter. I have heard about you." Then she grinned. "I also heard no one ever caught you. It seems they didn't use the right bait."

The Hunter wished the earth would swallow him up. He didn't interact with others very often and he couldn't really place her comment, except it made him uncomfortable. Which could also result from her gaze on him. And then Alleria laughed. The grip around his arm lessened but the sound made him want to stay. He looked up into the beautiful face of the woman, who was smiling at him. "Don't be afraid of Davion. He isn't as bad as he sometimes pretends. And Davion, let the poor man go. He is embarrassed, can't you see that?"

"Well, then he shouldn't play the voyeur on some unsuspecting couple."

"As if you have been unsuspecting." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there was more than a little show in your actions."

He released Gondar and turned towards Alleria, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the muscles bulging. "And what about your actions?"

"I didn't say we were an unsuspecting couple."

The Bounty Hunter looked from one to the other. It was the perfect opportunity to vanish but then the woman turned her bright green eyes onto him again, still smiling. And he remained standing on the spot. She wasn't upset about his actions, but neither was the man.

"So, Bounty Hunter, you liked what you saw?"

And there was the embarrassment again. Followed by her laugh. And then she touched him. It was only the lightest touch, a graze of her fingertips against the shell of his ear, but it made him shudder and look at her again. Her smile was warm and Gondar relaxed a bit. She didn't seem to mind that he had been watching them.

"Really?" Davion asked, though the Bounty Hunter didn't know to what he referred.

"Hm, why not? I think he is cute. Bounty Hunter, would you like to take that mask off?"

He shook his head. He wasn't cute and when he took his mask off he wouldn't get any cuter. Her fingers wandered along his ear to the edge of the mask.

"I would really like to see your face, little hunter. Please?"

And there he was lost. Such a beautiful woman. So friendly. And when she took his mask off, he didn't protest. He kept his eyes on her face to see her reaction, but her smile just grew wider.

"And here I thought you would hide something ugly under this mask." the man said. "It seems I thought wrong." Then he stepped closer. Gondar had to tilt his head back to look at him now. His scent was all around the Hunter and he could feel his heartbeat accelerating again.

"Hello Bounty Hunter. I am Davion. Nice to meet you in this lonely forest."

The woman stepped closer as well, her fingers still soft against his cheek. "I'm Alleria. Nice to meet you, too."

Gondar could only nod. So close he could see tiny freckles on Alleria's nose and her touch was so soft, he desperately wanted more of it.

"So, what do we do with you now?" Her tone was playful, as was the smile still curling her lips, and his heart beat hard and heavy in his chest. He could feel arousal course through his body again. "Little hunter, what would you like to do?"

At her question his eyes dipped to her breasts before he could help himself. Of course she saw his look. She took a step back and began to shape her breasts with her hand. She rolled her nipples with her fingers then she trailed one hand down, over her stomach, to the folds of her sex. Gondar was mesmerized by the movement of her hands, by her body, and he could only stare.

"Is that what you like? To watch me? Or would you like to touch?"

The Bounty Hunter had to clear his throat and still his voice was raspy. "Touch."

Her smile was bright as she walked backwards to the blankets and lay down on them. He followed, his cock already hard again at the sight of the woman sprawled on the blankets, her legs parted so he could look at her. He didn't hesitate. Those two were no danger, otherwise he was sure that he would already be dead. The warrior had had him but it had only been to keep him in place not to harm him. And the chance to get to touch the woman was too much to resist so he didn't even try.

He let his things drop one after the other, first the weapons, then the backpack, next the shoulder armour and his belt. He knew that the man followed him and positioned himself on the side of the blankets but for the moment he ignored him. The invitation from the woman was unmistakable and he didn't hesitate as he took the place on her side, like Davion had done when the Hunter had been watching. At first he simply looked, taking every detail in with his eyes, every curve and every dip of Alleria's beautiful body. She had stopped smiling and watched him. Her fingers trailed the shell of his ear again, then over his cheek to his mouth. Her thumb rubbed against his bottom lip before she lifted her head and captures his lips with hers. It was a slow kiss, which made him melt against her.

When the Bounty Hunter had sex it was always only to slake his lust, it was never tender or special. It was simply an act to get the head free. This, now, this was completely different from anything he had experienced in his life. The woman kissed him with so much tenderness, her fingers caressing his neck, his ear, his shoulder, he really felt as if she found him cute. Normally his goal with sex was to cum, to make the woman cum so she would be willing the next time as well, and then he would leave again. This time he wanted to worship the woman in his arms, he wanted to bring her pleasure after pleasure, no thought left for himself.

While they kissed, he let his hand roam over her body. He wanted to touch every inch of her, to engrave the feeling of her soft skin, of her supple curves and her lean muscles in his memory forever. His eyes were closed but his other senses noticed the smallest detail. He could hear the hitch in her breath, as his callused fingers rasped over her nipples. He could smell her growing arousal as he continued to explore her. And he could feel her shiver as he breathed small kisses on her neck and against the shell of her ear. He used these tiny indicators to find out where she liked to be touched most and how. He learned her in a way he had never learned a woman before, simply because it had never been so important to him to satisfy someone.

Davion moved at the edge of his field of vision. Now he knelt next to them, his hand slowly stroking his hard shaft. He pointed the tip towards Alleria and she opened her moth instantly to close her lips around the broad head. She moaned and he groaned and Gondar stared at the sight of the man's cock gliding in and out of the wetness of her mouth. Her hand came to rest on Gondar's, which had stopped moving on her stomach. She guided him to the place between her legs and the Bounty Hunter hissed as he touched her there for the first time. She was dripping wet and so hot there and when she raised her hips, he slipped a finger inside of her tight channel.

Her moans increased when he added a second finger and used his thumb to circle her clit gently. Still she kept sucking the cock in her mouth and the breathing of the warrior grew harsher. He had one of his hands fisted in her hair but he didn't push her. The other was balled to a fist at the side of his body. All the while he watched either how Gondar's finger moved in and out of her body or how his shaft moved in and out of her mouth.

The Bounty Hunter felt ready to explode again, but he still had his pants on and for nothing in the world would he stop now to take them off. He should have thought about that earlier but now he only wanted to see Alleria swept away by the pleasure that was building inside of her. He felt her gripping his fingers tighter with every thrust he made. Then her hand grabbed his arm tight, her hips trying to increase the speed of his finger fucking. She released Davion's cock, her breathing fast and erratic, and the man lowered his head to suck on her nipples. She was even more beautiful now, her head thrown back and her body quivering. The Bounty Hunter was in awe, even more when he realized that it was him who brought her to orgasm. Alleria held her breath, her body going rigid. Then she moaned and one shudder after the other raced through her, her fingernails digging into Gondar's arm, leaving little crescent marks.

The Hunter slowed the movement of his fingers, marvelling in how he could feel the contractions of her sex around his fingers. After one last shudder she relaxed, a content smile on her face, her body suddenly soft under his hands, all tension gone.

Davion looked up, and smiled. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. "Better now?" he murmured at her lips. She nodded. When she moved and her hips brushed against Gondar's erection, he hissed.

"Maybe now it is our little hunter's turn."

But Gondar shook his head. Though it was almost painful, he had cum earlier, while Davion hadn't. He had to be at least in the same state as the Bounty Hunter and as much as he had wanted to please Alleria he now wanted to please the warrior. If he let him. If not, he would just make sure that the woman pleased him before it was Gondar's turn. "He is first."

The man lifted his brows. "And you would offer yourself for that?"

The Bounty Hunter hesitated. Not because he was unsure if he wanted to, but because he feared Davion's reaction. Maybe he hated men like him and would shun him when he knew that he liked men and women alike. But he was no coward. And so he looked him straight in the eyes as he said 'yes'.

His answer made the man smile and he cupped his face now. "Little hunter, I think you might be perfect." Then he kissed him. At first the Bounty Hunter was too stunned by this action to react, but then he grabbed Davion's hair to hold him in place when he wanted to retreat. He had never been kissed by a man before, though he had had sex with some. But it was almost everywhere seen as something forbidden or at least unnatural and when men met, they never kissed.

It was different from kissing a woman. Davion's lips were just as soft but his stubble rasped against his skin and the calluses on his hands were rough against Gondar's cheek. He was more insistent and there was no question that he was the more dominant of them both. He leaded the kiss just like he wanted to and if he hadn't wanted to continue the kiss Gondar knew that his grip in his hair wouldn't have held him there.

"Damn, boys, that is so hot." Alleria had the best view from where she was lying. Gondar gave a jerk as soft hands stroked along his body to his pants. Alleria was still lying between them as the two men resumed kissing but she used all the mobility she had to free the Hunter of his pants. When they were finally down his hips and he could kick them off, he growled. In answer the warrior bit his bottom lip, hard. Then he rubbed his thumb over the spot while he moved away a little. "Hunter, would you like to show me what you can to with your mouth?"

Gondar's eyes widened. He licked his lips and his gaze darted to Davion's cock. It jerked under his gaze and the warrior groaned. "Please say yes."

Without answering him the Bounty Hunter reached out and closed his hand around his pulsating shaft. Alleria, still lying between them, followed every move he made with her eyes. It wasn't exactly easy to get his mouth to Davion's cock like that, but Gondar felt extremely well with the soft body of the woman lying beneath him.

Her touch on the back of his head was gentle and her fingers kept wandering over his skin while he slowly licked over the tip of Davion's cock. Then he took him in his mouth and sucked, hard. Davion groaned and grabbed his head, pushing a little to get deeper. Gondar took as much as he could while he continued to suck. The warrior started to fuck his mouth in a steady rhythm while Alleria petted him. He was definitely rougher with him than he had been with her but the Bounty Hunter liked it. And from the sounds Davion was making he liked it, too. His shaft throbbed in Gondar's mouth, then he stilled, before he came with a harsh cry. Gondar kept sucking and swallowed all until the man let go of his head and almost collapsed onto the blankets. The Bounty Hunter smiled, because he had been the one to bring him so much pleasure.

Alleria's eyes were on the Bounty Hunter and she was still stroking him all over. Then she kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth as if she wanted to share the taste of Davion. She pushed him onto the blanket and Gondar went willingly. His head swam, from the taste of the seed in his mouth and from the woman kissing him with such passion.

Then he felt a second set of hands on his skin, stroking over his legs, upward. When he felt a hot mouth following the path of the hands, he growled. The woman moaned and shivered and pressed her body against his, her breasts crushed against Gondar's chest. The Bounty Hunter buried his hands in her red hair, the silken strands heavy and cool.

He was burning with the need to cum but the woman made no move to slake his lust. Instead Davion kept moving upwards and Gondar realized that he might reciprocate. And that was almost as unusual as the warrior kissing him. Because while Gondar had had other man offering a blow job it had never been someone like Davion, someone obviously extremely dominant and so much a warrior. The Bounty Hunter would never in his life have guessed that he liked men. And when Davion took his throbbing cock in his mouth, it didn't take long before Gondar came, growling low in his throat while the man kept sucking until he was spent.

When the Bounty Hunter opened his eyes the woman and the man were both looking at him. He leaned onto his elbows and Alleria sat back on her legs. She smiled at him. "That was really nice." Her gaze roamed over his outstretched body and to Gondar's astonishment his cock began to stir again, which made the smile on her beautiful face wider. Her green eyes sparkled when she looked up again. "It seems you liked it, too. Already ready to go again?"

Though he blushed a little under her gaze he smiled back. "It was absolutely wow."

Now Davion laughed, the deep sound rumbling in his chest. "And we didn't even have sex, yet. You are easy to please, little hunter. And as much as I would like to go for another round, I have to say I am extremely hungry. How about we pause for a while and get something to eat? You are very welcome to stay, of course, for the meal as well as afterwards."

"If you want me to stay I would love to. And my name is Gondar."

"Gondar. Yes, we want you to stay. I'm sure we'll have much fun together."


	3. Chapter 3

They ate together, Davion and Alleria talking much, about unimportant things. Gondar relaxed in their presence and enjoyed the sound of their voices. He looked at them from time to time and every time they caught him staring, they smiled at him. Though he didn't participate in their conversation he didn't feel left out.

They were still all naked and Gondar marvelled at how good-looking they both were. He looked at his own body, trying to see it as a human would. He was lean, his muscles defined but more made for endurance than for strength. At least he wasn't scrawny. Or fat. Maybe, he thought, he didn't look too bad. He simply felt lacking in comparison to Davion, but many men had to feel that way. And though he was no human he resembled one enough for humans not to find him ugly, like an undead or something like that.

The way Alleria kept looking at him she had to like what she saw. And Davion let his gaze trail over him more than once as well. It was an appreciative look that appeared on his face. It was enough to put Gondar's mind at ease.

Their conversation died down and they both looked at Gondar. His heart started to beat faster again. The warrior had a gleam in his eyes that made the Hunter's body spring to attention.

Alleria leaned forward, her hair falling over her shoulders and into her eyes, so she had to tug the strands behind her ears. Then she looked at Davion, a tiny smile on her face. "You trying to determine if he's up to it?"

The warrior laughed softly. "Yes. But maybe asking will bring the answer faster." He didn't ask anything, though, just kept looking and after a few minutes of silence Alleria shook her head and turned towards the Bounty Hunter.

"If we wait for him to phrase what he wants we won't get any today. So, Gondar, Davion has had extremely little men in the last time, since he decided to stay with me. And I'm absolutely sure he would love if you'd let him fuck you. You into that?"

Gondar blinked a few times, a little stunned by this forward question. Then he simply nodded. Of course he was into that. To have someone like Davion fuck him was better than a dream.

Her smile got wider. Then she stood and reached out for him. He took her hand and she led him to the blankets again. But it wasn't a simple get together to fuck, where there was seldom taken time for foreplay. It was so much more and the Bounty Hunter realized it anew when the woman kissed him, slow and tender, while Davion approached and started to caress him, instead of directly plunging into him.

They took their time and Gondar felt his arousal getting stronger and stronger. Alleria was pressed close to his body, soft against him. Davion, in contrast, with all his muscles, was hard against his back. He started to nibble on Gondar's neck, biting and sucking. His hands were holding his hips while he pressed his cock against the Hunter's body. The Bounty Hunter was kind of sandwiched between those two gorgeous humans and it felt incredibly good.

The woman kept kissing him while her fingers wandered over his body, tracing the muscles under his skin. Her touch was soft, though he could feel tiny calluses on her fingertips. Gondar kept touching her as well, enjoying how she felt under his hands and how she responded to his touch, soft sighs and low moans that made his whole body throb with need.

Davion bit his ear lobe and the Bounty Hunter growled. And decided he had waited long enough. He pushed Alleria carefully onto the blanket, never stopping kissing her, until she was lying on her back with Gondar on top. Before he could do anything else, the warrior behind him grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his hands and knees.

Gondar opened his eyes. The woman was lying under him, her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted and her hair was fanned out around her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her heavy breathing made her breasts rise and fall rapidly. She looked at him for a few moments and then she turned around under him, her head vanishing underneath his body while her legs were under his head now. For a second the Bounty Hunter was confused by this change of position. But just then Davion moved his hands, one going to his lower back while the other dipped between his ass cheeks. Gondar, closing his eyes, spread his legs wider to give him better access and hissed. Because Alleria had put her hand on his flesh, her hot tongue licking slowly over the head of his cock.

And then Davion pushed one finger inside of him. Slowly he began to finger-fuck his ass, first with one and then with two fingers, while the woman licked and sucked on his cock. It was mind-blowing, especially when, with the next deep breath he took, he could smell the combined arousal of the two humans, making the air heavy. He opened his eyes again, only to see Alleria's legs spread wide, her pussy glistening wet and only inches away from his mouth. Without pause he bowed his head, until he could run his tongue over her clit. Her answering moan vibrated in her throat and made him shudder. He kept licking her, while Davion pulled his fingers away. Then he rubbed his cock along Gondar's crack, spreading his pre-cum, before he pushed against his opening. The Bounty Hunter growled against Alleria's pussy, trying to stay insane under this double onslaught of pleasure, on the one side the hot mouth sucking him off and on the other the hard cock breaching his opening.

Davion pushed in and groaned when he was fully inside of Gondar's ass. "Gods above, this feels amazing!" He remained unmoving for a few seconds, his breathing harsh while the Hunter could feel him throbbing inside of him, and the grip on his hips almost painful. The warrior began to move, slowly pulling almost all the way out before gliding in again. All the while Alleria kept sucking, her tongue swirling around the head while one hand had gripped his shaft, and the Bounty Hunter knew that he wouldn't last long like that.

After a few slow strokes the warrior increased the pace, the hands on Gondar's hips keeping him in place, while he pounded into him. The woman used her hands now to caress him and Davion as well, the vibrations her low moans created in her throat making him, now that she was taking him deeper into her mouth, throb in answer. He would have liked to use his fingers in addition to his tongue on her but he couldn't move his arms or he would lose his balance. Alleria didn't seem to mind, though, her hips moving underneath him, rubbing her clit against his tongue. Pinned by Davion he couldn't move, could only take.

The sounds she made grew louder and her movements were erratic. She had to be close, her juices coating his tongue while her scent, heavy with her arousal, was making Gondar's head spin. The sensations were too much and they were everywhere, adding the smells and sounds, and the Bounty Hunter lost it. Growling against Alleria's clit he came, followed by the woman, who shuddered underneath him and swallowed his cum while she kept moaning around his cock. He came endlessly, his orgasm so strong he saw stars in front of his closed eyes, while one wave of pleasure after the other raced through his body. The grip on his hips got even stronger, surely leaving bruises, while Davion kept pounding into him, before he stilled with a harsh cry.

It took the Bounty Hunter at least a minute to come to his senses again and he was sure he would have collapsed onto Alleria if Davion hadn't still been holding his hips in an iron grip. His breathing was heavy and he could hear that the two others didn't fare any better. When the hands on his hips released him he rolled next to the woman, lying on his back and staring into the sky above him. That had been the most magnificent sexual encounter of his whole life.

Davion lay down on his other side and Alleria turned around. Then she snuggled closer to him, using his arm as a pillow for her head, placing one hand on his chest. The warrior on his other side was close enough that their shoulders where touching while he stared in the sky as well. They remained silent, their breath evening out and their heartbeats returning to a normal rate. He could feel Alleria's smile against his skin. She had begun to trace tiny circles on his chest with her fingers and, taking a deep breath, Gondar closed his eyes and relaxed. It was really nice to have those two humans on both of his sides and it was even nicer that they stayed after the sex. That the woman even cuddled with him.

The tiniest smile appeared on the Bounty Hunter's face and when Davion took his hand and interlaced their fingers it got wider. He thought he could stay like that forever. He could feel Davion's cum dribbling out of his ass but he just ignored it. He was too lazy now to move.

"So," Alleria began. "That was wonderful." She raised her head and Gondar opened his eyes to find her looking at him seriously. "Do you have to leave soon? I've heard you are always on the hunt for some bounty."

"Not necessarily." He frowned. His voice was still a little rough.

The warrior turned his head and looked at him now, too. "What do you mean with 'not necessarily'?"

"It means I don't have an assignment at the moment but was on my way to get one."

"So you have time." The woman sighed and snuggled closer against him.

Gondar could see that Davion was still looking at him and so he turned his head. They were so close now, their noses were almost touching. The warrior smiled and, with the hand that wasn't holding his, he cupped his cheek. "Stay a little with us."

It sounded like a command but the smile on his face softened the words, made an invitation out of them.

The Bounty Hunter didn't need to get an assignment. He didn't depend on them, he just did it because he was good at it and the money didn't hurt. And so he nodded. He would stay, at least for now.

As soon as he had agreed he could feel Alleria relaxing against him before she breathed a soft kiss right above his nipple. Davion's smile grew wider and he leaned closer, bringing their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss just for the sake of kissing. And when the warrior stopped and moved away a little, the Bounty Hunter was smiling just as bright. He didn't know how he deserved those two but he would take every second they wanted to spend with him and carve them in his memory.

With the woman on one side, lying halfway on him, and the man on his other side, their fingers interlaced, Gondar closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off.

It was dark when he woke. Someone had put a blanket over them and they had switched positions. The Bounty Hunter was spooning Alleria while Davion was spooning him, one arm reaching over the Hunter to touch the woman was well. Their legs were all tangled and it was toasty warm, sandwiched between the two humans like that.

For a few moments Gondar just enjoyed lying there like that, the scents of the two humans all around him, the feeling of all this naked skin against his. They were both breathing slowly, still sleeping. And he wondered why he had woken.

That was when he stilled, concentrating on the woods around him. Something wasn't right and that was why he had woken up. He tried to blend the sensations from the man and the woman out, to find out what exactly it was that had disturbed him. He heard and smelled nothing suspicious and it took him some time to realize that he heard nothing at all. There was only the sound of the wind between the trees and nothing else. No animal, not even an insect, was making a sound. And that was highly suspicious. The only possibility for that to happen was if an extremely dangerous predator was around, someone all creatures feared. And there were only a handful of such creatures in the world. And even less who could mask their scent.

Under normal circumstances he would have used his invisibility to get away, to sneak past the creature and run in the opposite direction. Normally he was lucky enough to be able to get away like that.

But no way would he do that now and leave Alleria and Davion alone, sleeping, naked and unaware of the danger coming their way.

He didn't have many other options to react. He had to wake them, of course, but he had to be careful not to alert the creature to his movements and intentions.

Slowly he stroked over Alleria's side and when he felt her stir he put his mouth as close to her ear as he could and whispered: "Don't move."

He couldn't turn around to do the same with Davion so he could only hope that the man was warrior enough to realize what was happening as soon as the Bounty Hunter went invisible and scrambled out from underneath the blankets.

Gondar slipped to the bottom of their 'bed', keeping low to the ground until he had crawled away from the blanket. He found his weapon, the shuriken and the blade, and grabbed them. He didn't take his clothes because putting them on wasn't always as soundless as he liked. And it wasn't as if they were any protection against a weapon. Or against claws.

Completely silently he then began to walk across the clearing. It was pitch black around him and even with his excellent night vision he could only make the outlines of the trees in front of him out. He slipped between the first rows of trees and circled around the clearing. It was a slow progress because he stopped every few seconds to listen. He held his weapons loosely, ready to attack any moment.

But he still heard absolutely nothing. From where he was standing he couldn't even make out the two humans on the clearing. Only the faint sense that some living being was near him floated through the air but if he had to be true, he couldn't say if it was caused by Alleria and Davion or by someone or something else.

He rounded the clearing one time and chose to do so a second time. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right but when he reached the point where he had entered the forest for the second time he could hear the first insects chirping again. So whatever had made them stop had moved away.

The knowledge did nothing to relax the Bounty Hunter because it meant nothing. The creature now knew that they were here, of that he was sure, and maybe it had simply chosen to come back another time. Or, in the worst case, it had taken their scent and was now able to track them wherever they went. Still feeling extremely uneasy, he approached the blankets. The two humans hadn't moved but Gondar could hear from their breathing that they were both awake now, trying to find out what was going on.

He placed his weapons on the ground near the blanket. Then he let his invisibility drop and, because he knew that they still couldn't see him in the dark, he said: "It's me." Before slipping between them again.

"What was it?" Davion asked immediately. He must have sensed something, too, though it hadn't been enough to wake him.

"I'm not sure." He would take a look around when the sun was up, try to find some footprints or something that told him what it was that had been stalking through the forest. But at the moment there were still too many possibilities. It could even be some normal predator, some animal that was hunting at night but was relatively harmless for a warrior or a bigger group. Gondar always assumed the worst, though, and it had saved his life more than once. "Something was out there, but I couldn't find it. It is gone now."

Alleria placed her head on his arm again. "Do you know what it was?"

Gondar hesitated. He didn't know if his suspicion that it might be one of the deadliest creatures in the world came from his attitude towards life and if he would only scare the woman needlessly with it (though he suspected that scaring her wasn't easy). He saw death everywhere and it was often simply not the case. Too overdramatic, someone had once called him. Cautious, Gondar called it.

"You think it might be something dangerous." It was a statement from Davion, not a question.

"So you have a notion what it was." The woman was petting him, soothing strokes on the Hunter's skin. He sighed. "Yes. I suspect something and it isn't good. But it is gone for the moment."

"Can we fight it?" Gondar smiled because he had known that Davion would want to fight. He was so very different from the Bounty Hunter, who would never even contemplate an open fight against something that dangerous. When he killed, it was always an assassination, never ever a fight where his opponent would be able to strike him as well. Gondar was more for sneaking up on someone and waiting for the right opportunity to struck, in the best case killing his victim before he even knew what was happening and before he could react and counter his attack. If that wasn't possible, he always backed away. Not that that happened often. He could only remember one time when he had declined a job because he had known that he wouldn't be able to trick the target.

The creature in the woods tonight, it wouldn't be easy to trick it, either. And Gondar would in no way be able to kill it on his own.

But he wasn't alone. Davion was definitely willing to fight and he suspected Alleria would, too. They were three against one, making the odds, even in the worst case, more than even.

"Yes, we can fight it. It will be hard, though. And…" He paused, because, with the warrior at his side, he felt somehow inadequate. He was no warrior and would never be one. But he had others strengths. "I can't fight it in an open fight. I would survive not one hit from such a creature and I have to be sneaky and surprise it so I will be able to be gone before it realizes where the attack was coming from. I am able to do a lot of damage though, and my hits are always precise. "

"That should be no problem. I can tank everything." And that, Gondar thought, was probably true.

"Strong and mighty Davion." Alleria smiled against Gondar, mocking the man.

"You cheeky little beast."

She laughed softly, her hand never stopping to stroke Gondar. "You are just so full of yourself, you need a little mocking sometimes."

"Well, I am so good. I only say what's true."

"That doesn't make it any less cocky."

"Maybe not." The Bounty Hunter could hear the smile in his voice. "But you have to admit that you like my cockiness and all the things I'm cocky about."

Her laugh was bright now, like when he had heard it for the first time, in the woods. "I admit it. Now mister strong and mighty, let me sleep. You know how grumpy I get when I'm tired."

Davion leaned over Gondar and kissed Alleria. "Sleep well, precious."

They slowly drifted back to sleep and though Gondar had wanted to go through all the ways a fight with the creature from the woods might take place, but the comfort of their naked bodies against his, paired with their even breathing, made him fall asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Bounty Hunter woke up, it was morning and he was alone underneath the blanket. He could hear Alleria and Davion talking though and he took a few moments to stretch. When he pushed himself up on his elbows he saw the two humans sitting on a fallen tree, eating breakfast. The warrior had put some pants on and the woman was wearing a loose shirt, from the looks of it belonging to Davion. Gondar suspected she was still naked underneath it.

They realized that the Hunter was awake and Alleria waved him over. He copied Davion and grabbed his pants to put them on. Then he checked on the whereabouts of his weapons and, satisfied that they were in reach, he joined them with breakfast. It was very tasty, some fruit with flakes of corn. It was a little sweet, maybe with honey.

"So," Davion began. "When do you think whatever has been here last night will be back?"

"I don't now but I think we should be prepared this night."

"You think it will attack us?" Alleria asked.

"That cannot be ruled out."

The woman nodded. "Okay. I'll be ready for a fight."

That was when Gondar saw that, though they were almost naked, they both had their weapons in reach. They might look harmless and unprepared right now, but they definitely weren't.

The warrior turned to her. "Be careful. We don't know how strong it is and what it can do. Stay as far behind me as possible."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek. "Always."

The Bounty Hunter stood up. "I'll see if I can find anything in the woods." He wanted to leave the two humans alone. They were sitting very close to each other and the way they were talking indicated closeness. They were probably together for a long time now and suddenly Gondar felt like the third wheel. He wouldn't leave them now, only do as he had said. But he wanted to give them some time alone.

It seemed they didn't want any time alone, because Alleria jumped up. "I'll come with you."

"Alright. I'll check my weapons and armour. Gondar, you want me to check yours, too?" Davion asked.

"Ahm…" The Bounty Hunter had never had someone else touch his weapons. Nevertheless he thought about it for a moment. It was a well-meant offer but he didn't really want to go into the woods without any of them. So he shook his head. "Thank you, though."

Then he grabbed his blade and his shuriken and side by side he and the woman stepped into the forest. He refrained from going invisible and together they searched for any clues as to what creature had been stalking through the woods the previous night. They circled the clearing several times in different distances, but they found absolutely nothing.

By the time they headed back, Gondar was frustrated and more than a little angry at himself for finding no trace, no footprint, not even the scent of something. He wasn't called the Hunter for nothing, but it seemed this time he had failed. Either he had imagined the presence of something, he had been unable to find the marks the creature had left or, and that was probably the worst case, the creature was better than the Hunter. None of those three options was very likable.

And so, without talking to Davion or Alleria, he took his weapons and sat next to the fire place. Checking his blade made him relax and the sound of the woman's voice as she talked to Davion was soothing as well. His mind was working all the time, thinking about why he had found nothing and what it could mean. Alleria had found nothing as well and she seemed rather competent. The most logical assumption then was that the creature simply hadn't left any marks.

There had been something, of that the Bounty Hunter was one hundred percent sure. And this something had left no tracks. That meant, it was either some sort of ghost or spirit, or it had been something that could fly and therefore left not tracks on the ground. Invisibility and skill wasn't enough, because even the most famous Stealth Assassin left the trace of a scent when he was somewhere and Gondar could pick up this tiny bit. He had met the Assassin once, so he knew.

So there had been something and it had left not tracks.

Spirits and ghosts were no problem, normally. They were comparatively weak and for the three of them they would pose no real danger. So he could rule them out, for this and some other reasons.

Creatures that could fly were many. Creatures that could fly and were dangerous enough to render the whole forest silent in fear were little.

Davion sat down next to him, his knee brushing against Gondar's leg, and the Hunter looked up.

"You found nothing and that troubles you."

The Bounty Hunter sniffed. Amazing how the warrior came right to the point. He nodded. "It could be something that can fly."

"I see. That would put us at a disadvantage. I assume you don't fight normally if you are not one hundred percent sure that you will win."

Gondar frowned. It was true, but when Davion said it he felt as if it was a fault. The warrior smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm one hundred percent sure we will win, no matter what will come from the sky. Now, are you up to some distraction or are you too tense?" He had his eyebrows raised and Gondar's body sprang to attention immediately.

Davion's hand had moved to his lower back and there was a gleam in his eyes that left no questions as of what kind of distraction he meant. The Bounty Hunter wanted to say something in reply but his mind was awfully empty suddenly. The warrior grinned and then he kissed him.

Gondar growled. He was hard within seconds. The hand on his back began to circle slowly, pressing softly until the Hunter yielded and let the warrior press their bodies together. With his other hand he began to caress him, his arm, his shoulder, along his neck until he buried it in his hair. His grip tightened and Gondar growled again when his head was bent back, exposing his throat. But he didn't move, didn't even try to fight Davion's hold.

He would never have allowed someone to bring him in such a vulnerable position but he trusted the warrior. And he was rewarded with his mouth on his throat, licking and biting gently, sending pleasure through his whole body.

"Davion," Alleria whispered. "I want."

She must have come closer but the Bounty Hunter wasn't the least surprised that he hadn't noticed it while Davion had been kissing him. The warrior slid a little back without loosening his grip in Gondar's hair and Alleria sat between them, facing the Hunter. She continued at exactly the same spot Davion had been before, only her lips were softer, her movements were slower and her skin was smooth. It was totally different but just as good. And the strong grip in his hair reminded him that Davion wasn't far and that he was still completely in control.

The Bounty Hunter closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations the two humans evoked. He let his hands wander over Alleria's body, pushing her shirt upwards and when she leaned away a little he pulled it over her head, leaving her naked. She felt wonderful under his hands, against his body. She added her hands to Davion's in his hair and pulled his head down, their lips connecting.

It wasn't the most comfortable place, sitting like that, but Gondar was reluctant to move, to break the kiss. He wasn't even sure he could, given the fact that he was held in place.

But the warrior must have thought the same because he released the Hunter and kind of plucked the woman away from him. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was fast. He carried her to the blankets.

"Gondar, lie down."

He stood up and this time he took his pants off before doing anything else. They were extremely uncomfortable in his aroused state anyway and he didn't want to have them in the way later. Davion smiled at him and Alleria's gaze was on his cock when he looked up.

The two humans looked gorgeous together, the warrior all muscles and strength, the woman lean and slightly curvy, both so very beautiful.

Following Davion's command, he lay down on the blankets. Alleria immediately joined him, lying on top of him and resuming her kissing, her hands in his hair again. Her legs were on both sides of his body and her pussy pressed against his cock. She was wet and when she rubbed herself against his hard length, coating him in her juices, Gondar growled. She shuddered softly and he slung his arms around her, one hand grabbing her ass to press her harder against his body.

A hand was placed atop his and when the Hunter opened his eyes he could see Davion kneeling at his legs, his eyes focused on Alleria's backside. He couldn't see what the man was doing but it had to be good, because the woman moaned softly and rubbed against him more insistently.

Alleria's hips were raised and a strong hand closed around his cock. The hand moved up and down his shaft slow but steady, rubbing the head against the woman's opening and then up her crack, spreading her wetness everywhere. Davion played with them, keeping Alleria's hips still with one hand while teasing her with Gondar's cock.

The woman buried her face in the Hunter's neck, breathing heavily, while Gondar growled. The warrior moved his hand too slow to make Gondar come but the pleasure was intense. Then he dipped the head of his cock into the woman's pussy, making her moan, but didn't allow either of them to push it deeper.

"Don't move." He commanded. He waited a second to see if they heeded it before taking his hands away.

Gondar's head swam. He wanted to plunge into the woman, to feel the pleasure she could bring him, but Davion's command kept him in place. It was hard, his cock was throbbing and he could feel Alleria's pussy squeezing the tip of his length, promising so much more if he would just push a tiny bit deeper.

She moaned again, indicating the warrior was doing something while they were both forbidden to move. The Bounty Hunter looked at him. He was behind Alleria now, one hand stroking her back while the other was at her ass, pushing in and out of her hole. And the Hunter knew what he was about to do. His eyes widened, not only because he had never had a woman do something like that, but because both seemed to have done it before.

While he would take her pussy, Davion would take her ass, so they could both fuck her at the same time. He had thought it impossible, but at this thought he got even harder and the next moan from the woman had him almost loose his control. But right then the warrior looked at him, their gazing locking, anchoring him.

The warrior was just as aroused, Gondar thought, his face flushed, his mouth slightly open, his breath heavy and his heartbeat was so hard the Hunter could see the pulse on his neck. Connected like that with their gazes, Davion began to push in. The woman was shaking slightly in his arms but it had to be from pleasure. He could smell her arousal as well as the warrior's and it was heady.

Davion groaned and then he stopped to move. They remained like that for at least a minute. The warrior buried in Alleria's ass to the hilt while Gondar still had only the head of his cock inside of her.

Then, extremely slowly, the man pulled almost completely out before pushing in again. His hands were holding the woman's hips. When he pulled back the next time he stayed like that and gave a tight nod to Gondar. This was the sign he had been waiting for forever and with one swift thrust he seated himself inside of Alleria's pussy. She was hot and tight and the Hunter had to grit his teeth to stop himself from increasing his speed too fast and too soon so he wouldn't come, yet.

He kept looking at Davion so it was easier to move together.

Alleria's moans got louder and she began to suck on his neck, just below his ear, where he was extremely sensitive.

The Bounty Hunter growled. He had a tight grip on the woman's ass, first to have a better leverage for his thrusts and second because he needed something to hold on to. Something physical, besides Davion's gaze, which was still boring into his, that kept him from losing himself in the pleasure those two humans brought him. It was all extremely intense and the orgasm that was approaching promised to be the best of his whole life.

The woman came first, writhing atop him, milking his cock inside her pussy and Gondar let go. It was too good to restrain himself any longer and the sounds of her and Davion's pleasure were driving him over the edge even faster. He closed his eyes when his climax hit with a force. With one last thrust deep into Alleria he stilled and came, hard. He was sure he blacked out for a second or two.

"I think I'll have bruises." Alleria mumbled a few minutes later. "You two couldn't grab any harder, could you?"

Gondar's mind needed a little to process what she had said. He opened his eyes and looked at Davion, who was cowering behind her, one hand on the ground to hold himself up. The warrior frowned slightly, then he looked at the woman's backside right in front of him. His mouth formed on 'o' right before he grimaced. It seemed she wouldn't get bruises but already had them. The Bounty Hunter slung his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. He remembered that he had grabbed her hard. "I'm sorry. Didn't want to hurt you."

Her hand stroked through his hair. "Don't worry, I don't break that easily."

Davion lay down next to them and pulled Alleria against his chest. "I'm sorry, too."

They were sandwiching her now, and she sighed. "That was awesome."

The warrior kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm glad you liked it. The last time was long ago, I wasn't sure if you would still be up to it."

Her smile could be heard in her voice. "With you, always."

They were silent for some time and Gondar enjoyed the cuddling.

The growling of Davion's stomach made Alleria laugh. "You are hungry again? How can you eat so much all the time?"

"Well, I'm a warrior. I have to eat to stay strong."

Still laughing she turned around, now facing the man. "Then you better eat. We don't want mister strong and mighty to get weak."

Davion smiled. "I'm sure you don't want that. Because who's gonna give you this awesome sex when I'm too weak to move?"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed in mock shock. "No awesome sex anymore? Gondar, hurry, we have to get him something to eat!" And, laughing again, she jumped up and went to grab something from one of their bags.

Both males were smiling and staring after her as she moved over the clearing butt naked.

When she was on her way back, food in her hand, she grimaced. "Guys, I need a bath or something. Gondar, do you know where a lake or something is?"

The Bounty Hunter nodded. It would take them an about an hour to get there but it could be worse. So, after Davion had finished eating, the three of them took their clothes and weapons and Gondar led them to the lake. They were carrying their things because what sense was there in putting them on before cleaning up?

About halfway there, Gondar began to use his invisibility to scout a little. Though he felt way safer with the two humans by his side than when he was travelling alone, it was just his nature to walk the landscape unseen. He was always near enough to hear them talking but used all his senses to search for any threads. He even watched the sky because of his suspicion that the creature from the night could be something that could fly. But nothing dangerous was around.

They reached the lake without any problems and Alleria immediately threw her clothes on a rock and began to walk into the water. The lake had an almost perfect beach, the only flaw was that it was a rocky beach instead of a sandy one. But it was free from vegetation and dipped gently into the water.

The water of the lake was extremely cold but the woman kept a straight face while she waded deeper, the water already to her stomach. Davion ran after her, maybe to catch her, but when his feet hit the water he, well, he actually squealed, and jumped backwards with some weird looking move. He stood on the beach, staring at Alleria in the water, who was laughing so hard she almost fell into the lake.

Approaching the poor man, Gondar couldn't help but smile at his shocked expression. "How can you walk into this ice water as if it doesn't bother you at all?" he shouted at the woman. That made her only laugh harder. In-between gasps for air she said something like 'worth it' and 'like a girl'. The warrior crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. He would probably have looked fearsome if he hadn't been naked.

Going visible, the Bounty Hunter appeared next to Davion. Without comment he put his things onto the ground and slowly followed the woman into the lake. He had to grit his teeth not to embarrass himself like Davion had but he managed to get into the freezing water without making a sound.

Alleria smiled and approached him. Then she hugged him, pressing her body against his. "The water is so unbelievably cold, if I hadn't wanted to tease Davion I would never have gone into this lake." She was already shaking a little and the Hunter tried to remain still and warm her with his body. When they heard cursing from the beach they saw that Davion must have decided to get into the lake despite the cold. He didn't look very happy, though. And he didn't go further than his stomach.

Gondar let go of the woman. He submerged so his hair would get wet, too, before heading to shore. He took soap from his backpack and waded to his knees back in. He washed his whole body, trying to ignore the cold, but when he was finished he was shivering. He put the soap away and began to jump on one place to get his body to dry and to get warm again.

Suddenly he realized that the two humans were watching him. He stopped jumping. "What?"

Alleria smiled at him. "It is fascinating to watch you. You live here, in the forest, don't you? You look as if this is all totally normal for you."

She was right, it was totally normal for him to wash in a lake where the water was so cold it would almost make his feet freeze off. He shrugged. Though he trusted those two more than any other creature he didn't want to give too much about himself away.

They went back in the same way they had come, though this time they were all clothed. Davion had left his armour on the clearing but was carrying his sword.

Somewhere on the way Alleria vanished into the woods and came back with two rabbits she had shot. Back on the clearing she prepared them so they could eat them. The Bounty Hunter used the time to scout again and pluck some herbs and berries he stumbled upon.

There was nothing suspicious, the animals acted all normal enough. Whatever creature had been there in the night was gone for the time being. This fact didn't ease the Hunter in the least, it probably even made him more nervous. But since there was no threat, there was nothing he could do. He went back and watched the woman roast the rabbits over a fire while the warrior was (again) checking his armour and weapon. He put them on, with Alleria helping him from time to time, to test all straps and fastenings. He looked really imposing when he was fully armoured, only his helmet remaining on the ground.

Satisfied, he took everything off, glancing at the rabbits. He was hungry again?

They all sat down around the fire and Gondar listened to the two humans talking. He nibbled on some of the food and relaxed. It had been such a languid day and he had enjoyed it very much. The Bounty Hunter smiled contently.


	5. Fighting the Dragon

The Bounty Hunter had finished his meal and watched Alleria and Davion. Suddenly he tensed. Something was not right. It was only the vague sense of something, just at the edge of his perception. It was gone as fast as it had come but Gondar was sure there had been something. Something dangerous.

He tried to spot what it had been but there was nothing and the setting sun didn't make it any easier to look in the sky, because that was where the sensation had been coming from. He had gone completely still, all his senses on high alert. And there it was again. Just for a second there was something in the sky, like a shadow or something, but Gondar couldn't pinpoint its location.

The two humans had stopped talking and were staring at him. Alleria slowly reached for her bow and quiver. Davion followed his gaze, watching the sky as well now. But there was nothing to be seen.

Out of pure instinct, the Bounty Hunter went invisible. He grabbed his weapons and walked to the edge of the trees. His steps were silent and his ears twitched as he tried to sort through the sound of the forest to find something unusual.

Metal clinked when Davion put his armour back on. He was faster this time, the warrior in him clearly visible. The woman had her weapon ready, an arrow already on the string while she scanned the sky and the forest around her.

The Bounty Hunter moved further into the woods. He had been right, something was here. Everything around him grew quite, the creatures sensing that danger was near. And still the Hunter didn't know where it came from. He only moved so far that he still could make out the forms of the two humans on the clearing. As much as it itched in his feet to run as fast and as far as he could, he wouldn't abandon them.

A light breeze made the leaves above him rustle. The Hunter stopped. There was no wind. Nothing natural that could have made the sound. He heard it again, the softest sound that originated from leaves rubbing against each other. A little more to his right, and only there. And still no wind.

When he heard it again he tried to follow the sound. It was fast, whatever causing it moving faster through the air than he could over the ground. But listening to it, finally having a clue what he had to look for, he was able to discern a pattern. The creature was definitely flying and it was circling the clearing. And it was invisible because though Gondar now knew when it was over his head he couldn't see anything.

But he was prepared for occasions like that. He climbed on one of the higher trees and waited. He had to be absolutely sure when the creature would be above him to use the Dust of Appearance that could make invisible creatures visible. He would throw it in the air and it would cling to the skin of the creature, outlining it. Then he could use one of his skills to track it, which would make it visible as well. He only had to see it for a half second to track it, so even if it could purge the effect of the Dust it would still be enough to get it. Once tracked, it wouldn't be able to vanish.

He was crouched on one of the branches, his eyes closed to be able to focus better on his hearing. He had packed his shuriken away, the Dust of Appearance in his hand.

The rustling of leaves, the faintest breeze of air on his skin, then silence. The creature was still circling, making it awfully easy for the Hunter to get its pattern of flight. He waited two more rounds, then he stood up and threw the Dust high in the air. The rustling of leaves, and then a giant form flew over Gondar's head. For one moment he was shocked about how big it was before he tracked it and, having gone visible while using his ability, went invisible again while jumping onto the next tree.

It was the right decision because a second after he was gone from the branch he had been standing on, the creature turned the whole tree into a torch, burning it with a bright red flame. It was so hot, the Bounty Hunter felt the tiny hairs on his body singed away even from where he was crouching now. He left this tree as well, running as fast as he could move while being silent, away from the place. He looked up into the sky where the creature was now fully visible. And his mouth went dry.

It was a dragon. A huge dragon. The biggest he had ever seen and he had met a few of them over the years. He didn't have time to take in more of it before the beast started its attack. It had to know that it was visible now and it wasted no time being a target. It dived onto the clearing until it was near enough to spit another wave of fire, trying to hit the two humans. Or just the man, because the woman had moved out of the middle, away from the warrior.

The dragon had his mouth already open, the warrior ducking behind his shield, when Alleria hit it with some kind of arrow that shackled its mouth shut. It was a true master shot, her aim perfect.

Davion used the time where the beast was confused, flapping its wings and shaking its head. Gondar watched him while he walked around the clearing to get on the opposite side of the dragon than the woman was so they could flank the creature. The warrior lifted his shield, making it look absolutely effortless, as if the huge thing weigh nothing, and then he threw it at the dragon, hitting the beast on the side of its head, hard enough to make it stagger to the side in the air.

He was now without a shield but it didn't matter because in the next moment he was engulfed in some kind of fire and from it emerged another dragon. It was way smaller than the one already hovering over the clearing, dazed by the hit of the shield, but it shot upwards immediately, spitting orbs of blue flame at their opponent.

Gondar blinked a few times at the scene in front of him. The man, the human, had just transformed into a dragon! And suddenly it all made sense. A human warrior with a dragon on his shield, his armour all red and gold, a knight. He was the Dragon Knight, had taken the essence of a dragon into his body once before slaying the beast. He had been a legend even before that but know he was supposed to be even stronger, almost impossible to kill due to the dragons powers he had gained.

Alleria wasn't surprised. She had been shooting arrows at the dragon relentlessly, her movements so fast the Hunter only saw them as a blur. Shoot, grab the next arrow, put it on the string, aim, shoot. But though she shot so many arrows, the dragon didn't seem to feel them. Maybe they didn't pierce its skin or maybe it was so big it felt only like a sting. And it was recovering from the shackle shot and the throwing of the shield, it had even been able to get the shackles away from its mouth. So now the real fight would begin, one dragon against the other.

But though the Dragon Knight was said to be inhumanly strong, the other dragon was much bigger and since it was a real dragon and not half human, it wouldn't be weak, either. Davion attacked without any fear. His smaller size gave him a little advantage because he could move faster through the air. But in the long run it would probably not be enough. At least not in a fight one on one.

Alleria kept shooting all the time, switching positions in interaction with Davion, so she always had a clear line of fire. Gondar saw that she had one of the shackle shots ready but she was waiting for the right opportunity to get the best effect.

They fought as if they had been doing so a lot, their movements totally in tune with each other. The Bounty Hunter watched, definitely impressed by their skills. No wonder Davion had been so sure about fighting. Even against this enormous dragon they had a good chance.

But then the man got a hit against the head by the dragon's tail and the force of it sent him crashing onto the ground. The creature roared, the sound echoing through the forest.

Davion lay motionless on the ground but the woman had kept her shackle shot for such a case. This time it was an even better hit, not only slinging around the dragon's snout to keep it shut, but also binding it to the tree behind it.

That was the moment the Bounty Hunter had to use for an attack. He couldn't engage in an open fight but with the dragon immobilized, at least partially, it was his turn. He started running, not caring if he made a sound anymore, his dagger in one hand and the fingers of the other curling around a shuriken. Still in motion he threw the shuriken and grabbed another one, then he jumped. He aimed for the wing of the dragon, his blade cutting through the membrane easy enough. When he attacked, his invisibility faded and when he hit the ground he activated it again, keeping running to get away from the place where he had landed. He rounded the dragon, which was struggling harder now to get free from the shackle but definitely had a problem with its damaged wing.

The next shuriken was aimed at its eyes but Gondar missed narrowly, the sharp tip burrowing in the skin just underneath the vulnerable spot. However, his next hit with the dagger was as good as the one before even though he was almost hit with the tail. Good thing he was fast and agile. He vanished between the trees before circling again. Never keep standing in one place.

When he had an unobstructed view on the clearing, Davion was standing again. He didn't even look as if he just had hit the ground with such a force there was a hole in the earth behind him.

The dragon, free again, roared, and went for the Dragon Knight. He started in the air, ready to meet the attack of the beast. It was quite a show the two dragons where making, circling, attacking, diving and rising.

The Bounty Hunter would have liked to help but they were too high in the air now for him to reach. Maybe he could throw a shuriken but he wasn't very good at hitting a target over such a long distance. At least it looked as if the injuries to his wings slowed the movement of the giant dragon and made his reactions slower. Gondar would coordinate his next attack with the next shackle shot of Alleria.

He stopped next to her, admiring her grace while she was still shooting arrow after arrow, nothing in her posture or her movements showing that she might get tired. Her hands were fast, the lithe muscles in her arms and her upper body tensing with every shot. Her face showed her concentration, her eyes moving all the time to keep the two dragons in sight while also keeping an eye on their immediate surroundings. Gorgeous, Gondar thought. And more than deadly to most opponents. When she was laughing and running through the woods, she looked so harmless, but right now the Hunter was glad that he was her ally. He could probably escape her as long as he was invisible but if she shackled him to a tree, he wouldn't be able to escape and her attack speed would enable her to kill him before he could even think about a way to escape her shackle.

"Alleria." The Bounty Hunter let his invisibility fade away. The woman only acknowledged him with a short flick of her eyes in his direction before resuming her attack on the dragon. "I can only help when the dragon is near enough to the ground. Even better when he is shackled like you did before. Maybe you could give me a head start and, before you do something like that again, give me a sign. I will be ready and attack as soon as the dragon is near enough. But as it is now, I can do nothing."

Her focus didn't change for even one second. "All right. I will shackle him as soon as he is next to a tree. It is more efficient then. Tell me where you plan to stand?"

Gondar pointed to a place almost on the opposite side of the clearing. "There is this tree with the deep hanging branches. I'll be near this one. I could jump from the branches if the dragon is still a little too high in the air."

"I see it. I give you ten seconds. Stay away from the trunk."

He needed less to reach the tree but only because he ran underneath the fighting dragons.

Looking into the sky, he waited. And witnessed the second hard blow against Davion that made him tumble through the air without focus. He didn't crash this time.

An arrow hit the tree next to him and without a second thought he jumped onto the low branch he had mentioned. The dragon was too high in the air but that was the sign. Never would Alleria miss her mark like that and since she had told him to stay away from the trunk it made sense.

The shackle shot hit at the exactly same moment as Gondar threw the first shuriken and pushed himself off the branch. His blade sliced through one of the wings, since that was the best spot for the Hunter to attack. The skin there was thin and without the wings the dragon would be extremely handicapped. With the dagger free but still in the air, Gondar flipped his body around and caught the edge of the wing, pulling himself on the dragons back. From there it was fairly easy. The creature mad it even easier when it tried to look at him and he could put a shuriken, this time not missing the target, in its eye. He realized that one of Alleria's arrows had already hit the other eye so the beast was now blind. Since it could probably smell better than it could see it was only a small victory but each wound was getting them closer to killing it.

Davion recovered faster and now all three of them attacked while the dragon was shackled, unable to evade the attacks.

When the dragon roared again Davion took advantage of the open mouth. He hurled one of his blue flaming orbs right into the mouth. Then he grabbed the Bounty Hunter, who had still been sitting on the dragon's back, with one talon and raced away from the creature.

It saved Gondar's life because now, with one last ear shattering roar, the dragon kind of exploded. The shock wave still pushed them forward, Davion losing his balance in the air, and crashing into one of the trees. He turned around in the last second, pulling Gondar against his chest while hitting the tree with his back. His growl vibrated through the Hunter's body, and though he was surrounded by a dragon he felt strangely protected.

When he was released from the talon still gripping him, he crawled away from Davion a few feet and stood up. Alleria was already running towards them, completely unharmed. She knelt next to the warrior, the Knight, and checked his body with swift fingers. He growled again and his eyes focused on the woman. He puffed out a breath that made her hair and her cape flutter and when he nudged her with his mouth she laughed and laid her hand between his eyes. "Yes, you were absolutely magnificent."

The dragon was engulfed in flames before Davion appeared, completely covered in armour, sword in one hand, sitting on the ground. "Have you seen how I threw my shield at it?" His voice sounded a little tinny through the helmet but he was already moving to take it off.

Alleria laughed. "Yes, I saw it. It was so cool." She started to loosen the fastenings of his armour.

"Alleria." He swatted at her hands. "Stop that. I can put it off without your help."

"I know." She sighed a little. "I just want to check for injuries."

"I'm alright."

"You hit the ground and the tree very hard." Gondar pointed out. "I think she is right to want to check." Both heads turned in his direction, Davion frowning and Alleria smiling.

"See, he has the same opinion. No stop fretting and let me help you. I'll feel better as soon as I know you are okay."


	6. Chapter 6

"Go on, then." The Dragon Knight stood up and let Alleria remove first his armour and then his clothes until he stood there completely naked. The Bounty Hunter watched them and when the woman stroked her palms over the heavily muscled body in front of her, examining every inch of skin, his gaze followed her hands.

Davion cupped one of her breasts but Alleria pushed him away. "Wait until I checked all of you." He sighed but then his gazes found Gondar. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Strip." It was a command and the Bounty Hunter moved before his mind could even register that he was obeying the man without hesitation.

"Give me a few more minutes." The woman said, obviously not feeling the same need to follow his command. She was now stroking up and down his legs, ignoring the growing arousal of the warrior.

His eyes were glued onto every movement Gondar made, roaming over his body as he disposed of all his clothes until he stood there naked. He was hardening as well, eagerly anticipating what would happen next. So far everything with those two humans had been exceptional, glorious and extremely satisfying.

"Touch yourself." Davion's voice was deeper than before and his smile had vanished.

"Oh come on, can't you give me three minutes to make sure you are really okay?" Alleria complained. Her head appeared from behind the man's back. "Oh." She had seen the Bounty Hunter, his hand already circling around his shaft. "Ahem, don't mind me." And he didn't. He could almost feel the gaze of the Knight on his body, his eyes burning with desire. It was hard to believe that this desire could be for him, that someone like the Dragon Knight could find him attractive, but it was obvious that he wanted him.

He started to move his hand slowly up and down his aroused flesh. "Faster." The man demanded.

It was as if Gondar was under a spell. At the moment he would have done almost anything Davion would have told him to do.

"Alleria," he asked. "Are you finished there? I want Gondar to fuck you but you have to stop checking me for injuries that I already told you aren't there."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped next to him. "I take as much time as I want. I don't trust your word, you would probably say you are uninjured even when you are half dead." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And if you want something from me, haven't you forgotten one word?"

Davion's eyes narrowed as he leaned down to her. "Now." It was almost a growl and the Bounty Hunter felt the hairs on his neck stand up as his arousal increased. The power of the man was heady.

Alleria, however, was completely unimpressed. She smiled up at him. "Wrong word. Maybe you want to try again?"

Now he growled. And tried to grab her. But she was fast and slipped out of his grasp. "I haven't heard you. What did you say?" She stood a few feet away and now she was grinning.

The Dragon Knight took a deep breath. "Please?" Maybe he knew that this was the easiest way. And at least it worked. While she sauntered back to his side, Alleria took her clothes off so she was naked when she stood next to him again. She raised herself on tiptoes and kissed the man. "You want to be in charge? Want me to follow your every command?"

He cupped her face with his hands. „Yes. Please."

She blinked once and her whole posture changed in this split second. "Then I am yours to command."

"Kneel."

This time she didn't even hesitate. But Davion seemed to need to be in charge, needed her to do what he told her to. And though Gondar was sure that she didn't like to follow commands like that she did it for him. She adapted according to his needs.

She was now on eye level with Davion's groin and at his command to suck him, she closed her lips around him and sucked. The Knight buried his hands in her hair and groaned. It was hot as hell to watch those two and the Bounty Hunter began to leak precum while he was still jacking off.

"Come here." This time he addressed Gondar. He released the woman and grabbed the Hunter, kissing him. It was raw and demanding, even more so than before, and Gondar submitted to it, to everything. He trusted Davion more than he liked but he couldn't change it and especially not now, when he made him feel wanted like that. The man devoured his mouth and when the Hunter touched him his skin felt inhumanly hot against his palms.

"Harder." The Knight demanded and not knowing whom of the two he meant, Gondar began to rake his claws over his back while pressing his body against Davion. Hot lips traced over the Hunters jaw and then his neck, before the Knight sucked on the skin just beneath his ear, making his eyes roll back in his head as he hissed in pleasure.

"Alleria, get on your hands and knees." The Bounty Hunter could hear her moving to comply. "Gondar, get behind her."

The Knight followed every movement with his eyes as the Hunter knelt behind Alleria, her ass raised in the air as she was on her knees and forearms, not exactly as she had been told to but definitely the more enticing version. They both waited for Davion to voice his next wish.

Gondar was more than ready to take her but he had only been told to get behind her, nothing more. He could hear the heavy breathing of the man, could scent the arousal of both humans. He let his eyes wander over the sight in front of him.

Alleria's body was perfect and in her position she was open to his gaze.

"See if she is ready."

He saw that she was ready, that she was wet. But that wasn't what Davon had meant. Placing one hand on her ass he trailed with the fingers of his other hand over her back down to her opening. He pushed two fingers in, earning a soft sigh from Alleria, before pulling them out again. He held his hand out for the Dragon Knight, two fingers wet from the woman's juices.

Davion licked his lips. "Taste her." His voice was deeper and rougher and Alleria turned her head to look at the man. Her cheeks were flushed, the anticipation of what was to come written all over her face.

Gondar put his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. His cock twitched. The Knight's gaze dipped, away from the Hunter's mouth.

"Push in, but slowly. I want her to squirm because she wants more."

The Bounty Hunter moved closer, the head of his cock brushing Alleria's opening before he did as he was told. He held his breath, his whole body tense because, of course, it wasn't only the woman who wanted more. "Slow."

He stopped and closed his eyes for a second to get enough control back to not plunge into her. He had barely entered her, the promise of heat and tightness just out of reach.

Alleria's breath came in sharp pants now, her hands curled into fists while she watched Davion with half lidded eyes. She was shaking a little. The Knight had started to stroke himself, slow strokes with a firm grip, while he watched the point where Gondar and Alleria were connected.

He pushed forward again, sinking into the wet heat of the woman. His body began to shake as well with the effort to go slow.

When he was fully inside he looked at Davion fur further instructions. The man had increased the tempo of his hand on his cock, stroking up and down his length.

"Now fuck her, but keep your hand at your side so I can see everything."

He didn't have to be told twice. His first thrust made the woman moan, made her push back, creating the soft slap of skin against skin. She felt unbelievable good around him and the sight of Davion jacking off next to them increased his arousal. The Knight was getting off on watching them fuck.

The sounds of harsh breathing, the smell of sex, the feeling of fucking Alleria, the sight of her perfectly rounded ass and Davion's hand on his cock, the taste of her still on his tongue.

"Put your finger in her ass."

As the Bounty Hunter did that, Alleria's moans got louder and she pushed back harder, clearly liking the additional penetration. He kept thrusting into her pussy, sliding through her wetness and heat, while his finger was buried in her asshole. She was extremely sexy like that, moving against him, making all those sounds that spoke of her pleasure. He felt his orgasm approaching.

"Alleria, put your hand on your clit, I want you to come now." Davion's voice wasn't much more than a growl.

She obeyed, her fingers rubbing over her clit and then she came. The Bounty Hunter could feel it in the way she squeezed him. Tight, she was so tight.

Suddenly Davion was there, right next to him. He grabbed his head. "Open your mouth." Then he thrust into his mouth, growling. They both came at the exactly same second. Gondar tasted Davion's cum on his tongue as his release hit him. He swallowed while wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him.

When the Knight took a step back, releasing the hold on Gondar's head, the Hunter almost collapsed. His body felt boneless. He lay down, panting, and pulled Alleria closer to be able to cuddle with her. She rolled onto her side, slinging one arm around his middle and putting one leg between his while burying he nose in the crook of his neck. She sighed, her breathing slowly evening out.

Davion looked at them for a moment and when his gaze met Gondar's, he smiled. Then he took Alleria's other side, spooning her. One arm around her so that his hand was resting on Gondar's stomach.

The woman hummed softly. "I like."

The Dragon Knight chuckled and the Bounty Hunter smiled.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Davion raised his head and looked around the clearing. "I think we have to move. This place is kind of contaminated. Nasty dragon goo all over."

Gondar looked at the man. "You are the Dragon Knight, aren't you?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

He shook his head. "No wonder you were convinced that we could win against any creature."

He smiled. "Well, yes, that. And the fact that Alleria has some extremely useful skills, too. Though I have to say without you it would have been way harder to kill the beast. You did good, little Hunter."

"Thank you."

"We don't have to move now, do we?" Alleria asked. "I'd like to cuddle some more."

"Typical women." Davion grumbled. But he didn't seem to truly mind as he closed his eyes and kissed the woman on her shoulder before scooting closer again. Gondar definitely didn't mind to have those two humans this close and to have this beautiful woman want to stay like that longer. To have her want to cuddle with him.

Now that the threat was gone he could relax and enjoy his time with the two humans even more. He knew a clearing close to this one where they could relocate to. It was not very far away from his cave but he didn't mind. Especially after Davion had shielded him like he had in the fight earlier he felt safe enough with them not to care if they saw his safe place. He was one hundred percent sure that they wouldn't betray him. It was a level of trust that he didn't have in anyone for a very long time but he felt comfortable with it now.

He sighed softly. It felt good to be able to let his guard down and truly relax for some time. To let someone else take care of him for a few moments. Not to be alone all the time.

"I know a place where we can stay."

He felt Alleria's smile against his skin, her hand stroking up and down his side. "That is good. I like it in this forest. Except for some dragon, which was reckless enough to attack us, it is rather peaceful here. I would love to stay longer."

"We can stay as long as you want. I don't have any other plans." Davion said.

They didn't move for several minutes before they got up and began to dress and collect their things. Then the Bounty Hunter led them through the forest. They stopped at another lake to clean not only themselves but the stuff that had been covered by 'dragon goo' before they proceeded to the clearing Gondar would show them and where they could stay.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be back."

When the Bounty Hunter woke up one morning, Alleria was gone. Davion was still sleeping but the woman, who had been lying between them, wasn't there anymore.

Gondar frowned, then he remembered the words he had thought had belonged to a dream. For a moment he considered tracking her and following her, just to make sure she was okay, but she wasn't stupid and she wasn't weak and she could well fend for herself wherever she had gone.

So he stood up and simply went through his morning routine. When he was almost finished, he heard the Dragon Knight moving underneath his blankets. "Hey Gondar," he mumbled, his voice scratchy from sleep. "Care to join me for some cuddling? You can bring Alleria, too."

The Hunter smiled. He had found out over the last weeks that the Knight was no morning person. He woke late and he loved to stay in bed as long as possible. He loved to cuddle, too, maybe used it as an excuse sometimes not to have to get up. Alleria, in contrast, was often up before the sun. Gondar had found her a few times in front of the cave, watching the sunrise. The two humans had completely different sleeping rhythms but they seemed not to mind. Since Gondar was with them it was even better, because the Hunter needed less sleep than both humans, so he could stay up late with Davion and get up early with Alleria.

Stripping out of his clothes, he slipped under the blanket next to the warrior. "Alleria left early. She said she would be back."

The Warrior sighed while he pulled Gondar closer but said nothing. They didn't have anything to do and so they stayed in bed. The Bounty Hunter expected the warrior to want to have sex but it seemed he was totally content with cuddling. They talked a bit, Davion telling a few things about himself while asking about Gondar and his life. He didn't dig too deep so he was willing to answer. He didn't feel like Davion would betray him with the information he got and he was even relaxed as he told him things absolutely no one knew.

Only when Davion's stomach rumbled so loud that Gondar thought he could feel the walls shaking from it did he roll out from under the blankets. While they were eating, Alleria came back.

The Bounty Hunter smiled at her. She had a new haircut and a stack of letters in her hand. The haircut was awesome, one side shorn down to a few inches while the other side was as long and wavy as before. It showed more of her beautiful face while still leaving a mass of red hair. It was probably useful, too, when there was no hair in her way when she drew her bow.

"I got our post." She flopped down next to Gondar and he raised his hand, brushing the palm over the shorn side of her head out of impulse. It felt different, but good. Then he let his hand trail through the long strands of hair. The woman was so beautiful and that he had the right to touch her like that was the best of all. She smiled and kissed him lightly before grabbing something to eat. While she chewed she gave Davion a few letters and then she looked through hers. She sorted them into two piles and then started reading the first from the smaller pile.

After a few moments she stopped chewing, reading intently. Then she looked up, staring at Davion with a strange expression. "Yurnero wants to meet me."

The warrior froze with his food halfway to his mouth. Then he frowned. "Why?" It was more like a growl.

Alleria shrugged. "He wants to fight a town war with me. Didn't say you couldn't come, so he has to know I'll bring you, too. Don't you think it would be nice to go to a town war? We haven't been in a while. And Yurnero is my friend, I'd like to see him again. It has been a while, too." She smiled and looked at Davion with big eyes now. She was so cute and adorable in that moment and Gondar had to supress a laugh. The warrior would never be able to deny her any wish as soon as she looked at him like that. Not that he would be able to in such a situation. But from his point of view it was funny as hell.

The man sighed and continued eating. He grumbled. "Fine. We go. Can I finish eating first?" She jumped up, grinning widely and hugged Davion. "Thank you!" Then she turned towards Gondar. "You coming, too? You have been to town wars, haven't you?"

"If you want me to, I'll come with you of course. Who is Yurnero?" He hoped he wasn't one of those he hated, though he thought Alleria wouldn't be friends with some arrogant dick.

Her grin got even wider when he agreed to accompany them. But before she could answer, Davion growled: "Alleria is friends with the fucking Juggernaut."

That was... okay, he supposed. He didn't know why Davion disliked the Juggernaut so much but Gondar was indifferent towards him. He had fought with him and against him in town wars. He thought the man was skilled and strong but not too arrogant about it. He was mostly silent and focused on himself during the wars. A bit too little teamwork maybe.

The rest of the day was occupied with cleaning and sharpening of weapons and preparing their equipment for the town war. They would head out the next day.

In the evening, when everything was ready, Davion grabbed Alleria without advance warning and pulled her to the blankets. He was a little forceful with it, pulling her clothes off roughly. She didn't seem to mind as she offered her mouth to him willingly, her breath already going faster than normal.

The Bounty Hunter wasn't so sure what he was supposed to do, no one having invited him to participate. He was thinking about leaving for an hour or two but then Alleria, as if sensing his indecisiveness, looked at him. Her smile was warm and with a tiny movement of her head she motioned him onto the blanket next to her.

The warrior ignored him completely, though, as he took her mouth while he pulled his pants just far enough down to free his cock. Then he pushed the woman onto the blankets. He followed after her, spread her legs and, after he had looked at her for a moment, entered her without any foreplay or finesse.

He obviously needed to take her, sort of claiming her perhaps.

Alleria moaned and closed her eyes, clearly enjoying sex like that, too. Rough and fast. Her hands moved over Davion's arms and his back, as far as she could reach. She tugged at his shirt but he wouldn't move enough to let her take it off. He flexed his hips, moving in and out of her with hard thrusts, his pace clearly aimed to take her to peak fast.

It was highly arousing to watch the two like that, the man still half clothed, taking Alleria as if there was nothing in this world beside her, his speed as well as the power of his thrusts increasing steadily. The woman as she moaned and writhed underneath Davion, her hips meeting each thrust, her legs bent, her fingers digging into his skin where it wasn't covered with his shirt and leaving tiny half-moon marks.

Gondar slowly undressed as he watched the two.

Davion leaned his head down, the woman turning her head to the side a little to give him better access to her neck, on the side where she had cut her hair off. He put his mouth on her skin and sucked, would probably do so until he left a dark mark, a possessive act to brand her as taken, as his.

With another moan Alleria came. Gondar's cock twitched in answer, leaking pre-cum. The warrior just kept sucking at her neck, kept thrusting, not slowing down or stopping. The woman shuddered and sighed. When Davion looked down at her, she had her eyes open, too. And before the man knew what was happening, she flipped him over, easily, as if he wasn't twice her size. He was still inside of her as she sat up and pressed her hands on his chest.

"You are crazy." Her voice was soft. "You know that there is no need for you to be jealous. It should be me who wants to claim you. And I'll do so now." She started to move her hips, gliding up and down his length.

That was the moment when the Bounty Hunter took himself into his hands and began to stroke his hard cock.

Davion's mouth was slightly open as he panted while Alleria was riding him. Gondar watched. She looked hot, unbelievably hot like that. And Davion, the way he watched her, his hands grabbing her hips, his body laid out like that.

"Maybe he only pretends. I've never seen him with a man. Maybe that's just a trick. And he is good looking. I just want to make clear that you are taken. Sometimes when he looks at you there is something in his eyes that I don't trust." It all sounded breathless but the Hunter was surprised that he could talk at all the way the woman was moving on top of him.

"Gondar, he talks too much, could you make him use his mouth for something else please?"

For the first time since he had grabbed Alleria, Davion looked at the Hunter, his eyes roaming over his body and stopping at his hand stroking himself. He licked his lips. That was all the invitation Gondar needed as he drew closer and then straddled his chest.

Davion had to strain his neck in this position but the Hunter used the immovability of him to full capacity as he, first slowly than getting faster, started to fuck his mouth. Before he had met the two humans, he'd never have been so bold, would have never taken like that during sex. But they were both so free with what they wanted, what they needed, one always reacting to the needs of the other. And they were completely content with it all.

So Gondar moved his hips now, his hands holding Davion's head still so he could push into the wet heat of his mouth as fast and as deep as he wanted. He was still careful with it but the fact that the strong warrior let him do this was dizzying. He hissed as the Knight sucked hard. He couldn't see Alleria anymore but the sight of his cock gliding in and out of Davion's mouth was hot as hell.

He felt the woman's breath on his back, could hear her panting and then moan low in her throat. Like an answer, the warrior growled around him, his throat vibrating. Gondar hissed again and shuddered at the pleasure of it all combined.

The three of them moved like that for a long time.

Gondar knew that he wouldn't last much longer when Davion pulled his head back so Gondar's cock plopped out of his mouth and he closed his eyes. He growled low in his throat as he came, his breathing too hard and fast for him to continue sucking. He replaced his mouth with his hand and his strokes, though a little erratic, together with the sight of him coming, sent the Hunter over the edge, too. Judging from the sounds Alleria made behind him, she followed only seconds afterwards.

She leaned her forehead on Gondar' shoulder from behind. "Now I couldn't mark him as he did with me." It still sounded breathless. The Hunter moved away from his position, collapsing next to Davion. "You can do it now."

The warrior didn't react as the woman leaned down and sucked a mark on the place where neck meets shoulder, where the collar of his shirt ended. On him, no one would see it when he had his armour on. Gondar supposed it wasn't about others seeing it, at least not all. Maybe it was enough to know that it was there. He couldn't be sure, he had definitely never marked anyone like that, had always been careful to leave absolutely no trace.

She moved on to Davion's other side then, cuddling closer, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He was still half clothed but he made no move to change anything about it.

The Bounty Hunter grabbed a blanket before he mirrored Alleria's pose on the other side. The three of them, covered by the blanket, fell asleep.


	8. Meeting the Juggernaut

The next day was filled with activity. Alleria was up before the sun, preparing food for the way. She had bathed in one of the lakes, running there with the wind to be back faster.

The Bounty Hunter raised his brows as he saw her wet hair. She blushed a little but met his eyes and shrugged. "No need to smell of sex when meeting a friend."

Davion was unbelievably slow this morning. He seemed to want to delay them and the meeting with the Juggernaut as much as possible. Alleria was very patient, though. And Gondar was extremely curious about the relationship between Alleria and the Juggernaut, which made the warrior behave like that. As soon as he was ready, he sat in front of the cave. He had checked his weapons twice, as he had his backpack, a half mask covered his nose and mouth and he had his shoulder armour on. Now he waited.

It was almost midday when Davion stepped onto the grass next to him. He had his full armour on, shield in one hand, sword in its sheath. When the woman followed, he said something about being hungry but she wasn't patient enough for that. She pushed him forward and then bumped his helmet against his chest. He took it and frowned but didn't say anything else as she stalked past him, quiver on her back, a satchel and her bow slung over her shoulder.

She started in the right direction and Davion followed. The Bounty Hunter went invisible and checked the vicinity of the cave to make sure they had left as little tracks as possible. He erased what he could and only when he was satisfied he followed the two humans. They could have gone to the platform, which could take them directly to the town wars, but Alleria said she had to meet Yurnero in some inn. He had written that he was staying at this inn for a few weeks before he went to a war again. At least, if he wasn't there, the inn keeper would be able to tell them where he had gone to.

It took them one day to reach a town. From there they used a flight master and his mounts to get to the inn. The griffons landed directly next to the building. It was midday and Davion was whining about being hungry again. For him, the town wars had to be heaven because there he'd never feel hunger and thirst.

In the inn, Davion steered towards a table while Alleria asked one of the women serving drinks and food about the Juggernaut.

Gondar was still invisible and he intended to stay that way for most of the time. Too many creatures around for his liking. Much safer not to be seen. He followed Davion and touched his shoulder before sitting down next to him on the bench. The warrior nodded slightly to signal the Hunter that he had felt it, that he knew he was there.

A woman with elven ears but with a too green skin colour and too big canines to be pure elf appeared and asked Davion what he wanted to drink. She ignored his scowl and smiled politely while she waited for his answer (her polite smile was only a tad disturbing with those canines).

"I'll wait until my friend's back. We'll order then. Please."

At the word please the smile of the woman grew warmer even though the warrior was still scowling. "As you wish."

It didn't take Alleria long to come back, the Juggernaut right behind her. She was laughing while the man had his arm around her shoulder and Davion's scowl got deeper.

"Dragon Knight." The Juggernaut greeted the warrior with a short nod. He had his usual mask on so his face was completely hidden. Gondar had never seen him without the mask but since almost no one had ever seen him without his half mask it was only fair.

"Juggernaut." It was definitely a growl and Alleria raised her brows at him. The Juggernaut ignored it and sat down, turning back to the woman and simply shutting the warrior out. "He still at your side all the time?"

Alleria shook her head as she looked at Davion shortly. "No. Only when I'm meeting you. Some strange case of jealousy."

"He does know that he has no reason to be jealous?"

Now she rolled her eyes. "Something about you only pretending or such."

Now the Juggernaut turned towards Davion, letting his eyes travel over his body slowly. "I would show you how I'm not pretending to be gay. But you are so not my type."

"Yeah, you like them pretty."

He laughed at those words from the woman at his side. "I do. You know me well. So, did you find someone who might catch my eye? Rylai left, going with some woman and she wrote me some time ago that she's living in her palace again. With the woman. Basically, I have no one who goes to town wars with me at the moment and no one to shag. Because you decided to have some sex time with him." He motioned towards the Knight dismissively. "Not that you don't going with him would've changed something about the shagging part but at least we could be killing them all in one war after the other."

"Oh come on, you left me alone for sex time with some git, too, once. And as soon as I got your letter I came here."

"Yeah, and I am grateful for that. Does that mean you want to join me on my next town war?"

The waitress appeared again. "Beer, please." Davion said without looking at her, his eyes fixed on the Juggernaut. "I want something fruity but please with actual fruit in it and not only fruit flavour." Alleria. "Only some water." The Juggernaut. Just when the woman wanted to leave and Gondar thought he had to get visible to get something, too, Alleria stopped her. "Wait, make two of those fruity ones."

The waitress smiled and for a second her gaze flickered over the Bounty Hunter. He tensed because he was sure that the woman could see him but she said nothing more and didn't look again. At least she knew how to be discrete. And it was only logical that the ones working in this inn could see invisible creatures. They probably had lots of protection around the house, too.

"Yes," Alleria continued, "I already asked Davion if we'd like to join you in the next town war. He wasn't overly joyous about it" the understatement of the year, Gondar thought, "but he said yes. Yeah, I know, you'd have preferred me coming with you without him. But we are together so we do things together, too. And there is one more thing: we are three now and we'd all three come with you."

"I knew he'd want to come, too. It's not so bad, at least his fighting is halfway decent." Another dismissive wave of his hand.

"Hey, you do know that I'm sitting here and that I can hear you!"

It was disturbing, Gondar thought, when the Juggernaut looked at Davion, nothing of his emotions discernible because of the mask. He could be smiling or he could be scowling. He shrugged. "I now, I don't care." He focused on Alleria again, who looked as if she was trying hard not to laugh. "Okay, as I said, decent fighter. Who's the third one?"

"The Bounty Hunter."

There was silence for several seconds. Their drinks came then and Alleria paid, clearly annoying Davion with it, though the Hunter couldn't figure out why. The woman put the second fruit drink near where Gondar was sitting but not right in front of him.

"You want to fight with the Bounty Hunter in a team? How comes?"

Davion leaned back, his drink in one hand and let his gaze wander around the room. He clearly let Alleria do the explaining now. "We, um, kind of met during our trip through some forest. We get along rather well and so we asked him to stay with us."

"You have a ménage á trois?" Yurnero's shock was evident in his voice, the mask hiding only his visible emotions. "With the Bounty Hunter?"

Alleria actually blushed at his tone and Gondar had to smile at that. But she wasn't ashamed. "Yes, we do. Davion, Gondar and me."

Now the Juggernaut laughed. "Oh man." He leaned over and slapped the Knight on his shoulder, hard enough to make him spill some beer even with his armour on. "You got yourself a man and a woman. Good job." He continued to laugh. "Of course he can come, too. Wait," he looked at the forth drink on the table. "he's here, right? Has been here all the time? Damn invisibility."

Gondar thought this might be a good time to get visible. It was only polite now and he didn't want to be rude to Alleria's friend.

"Juggernaut." He nodded towards him. "Pleased to meet you as an ally today."

"Hello Bounty Hunter." He looked him up and down. "I wonder how someone as scrawny as you was able to get someone to want to have sex with him."

The Hunter stared, dumbfounded. Alleria rammed her elbow into his ribs and the Juggernaut laughed. "Oh come on, it was a joke! He isn't pretty enough for my taste but he isn't bad looking. Welcome to our team, Hunter." He held his hand out and Gondar took it. "Nice to have you. Better with us than against us."

He was still a little unsure what he thought about the (extremely bad) joke of the Juggernaut but he was positive that this town war would be a good one.

"Who'll be the fifth in our team? Do you know someone?" Alleria asked.

"No. My friends are all off to do some stuff or to have some sex time with their new partners. Unbelievable."

"I know someone." Davion said.


	9. you are for both of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no getting hot and sweaty in this chapter. don't be so greedy ;) next one again

The Juggernaut turned towards the Dragon Knight. "I don't trust any suggestions you make. You probably pick someone to annoy me to death or something like that."

Davion smirked. "Yeah, I'd love to do that. But I want to win a town war when I participate in one. So no, I reserve that for some time later. I really know someone who might fit into our group. We should probably go for another ranged creature, and a support, but how about the Lord of Avernus? He might fit."

There were surely pros and cons about having the Lord of Avernus as their fifth ally in a town war. The Bounty Hunter had met him before but he didn't know what to think of him. The male was mostly silent but he did his job. He was great as a tank but he could support them as well and he could fight. And he was definitely not annoying.

Sure, someone with higher attack range would be good but all in all it could work.

And so it was decided. Even the Juggernaut agreed.

They stayed in the inn for several hours. Alleria and the Juggernaut talked, their heads close together. Davion sulked, his arms still crossed in front of his chest, as he stared daggers at the two. And Gondar felt left out. So he decided to go invisible and check the surroundings of the inn, maybe have a look around at the shops.

The second he vanished, Alleria looked up, stopping mid-sentence. "Gondar?" she frowned and muttered a 'damn'. Then: "You still here? Sorry, don't go, I didn't want to ignore you. I'm just not really used to you being around, too."

So the Bounty Hunter appeared again. He hadn't even had time to get up before she had realized he had vanished. She had immediately noticed when he had been gone. As had Davion, judging from the way he had straightened up suddenly. It made the sadness that had been creeping up at the sitting-around-without-being-paid-any-attention-to disappear in a flash. Because though they both hadn't talked to him, they had been aware of him the whole time. "It's okay. I wanted to go outside for a bit."

It didn't matter that much that he felt left out. Not when he knew that Alleria and Davion were aware of him leaving. The Juggernaut wasn't his friend and he was new in the relationship that had existed between the other two for a long time. So it was only normal that they didn't always include him. Maybe he even expected it, the words of the Juggernaut holding a spark of truth. He himself wondered why those two gorgeous humans wanted to be with him, to have sex with him. Because he definitely wasn't gorgeous.

"You sure it's okay?" The skin between her brows was wrinkled and she didn't look convinced.

When Gondar nodded, she smiled a little and before he could go invisible again, she stood up and walked around the table. She leaned close, one hand brushing over his neck while the other tugged his half mask down. Her kiss was soft and short but it took the Hunter's breath away. That she would kiss him in public, would announce them having some kind of relationship to all who were here. He stared at her, extremely shocked by the kiss.

She winked at him. And Gondar smiled. This woman was simply too good to be true. Before she could sit back down, he stole another quick kiss. She grinned then, clearly satisfied.

The Bounty Hunter tugged his mask back over his mouth and nose and wanted to leave.

"Care to have some company?" Davion still looked pissed off about this whole situation. "I don't want to have to look at these two even a second longer." He pointed his chin at the Juggernaut.

"Um, okay."

Stepping outside together, the warrior took a deep breath. He had his helmet in one hand but didn't put it on. He slung one arm around Gondar's shoulder and, pulling him close for a second, pressed a kiss to his temple. "I hate how good they get along with each other." He sighed. "I know that I have no reason to be jealous, Yurnero is as gay as one can be. But they are so close, they always understand each other. I want to be the one who is this close to Alleria."

Gondar frowned. "But you are this close to her." They started walking down the road, Davion's arm still around Gondar's shoulders. "And the way she looks at you, she doesn't do that with the Juggernaut."

Another sigh. "You are probably right." The warrior looked at him from the corner of his eyes. The Hunter could feel his gaze more than he could see it. "You know, she looks at you the same way, I guess."

"You jealous of me because of it?" It was a careful question, the Bounty Hunter holding his breath a little as he waited for the answer.

"No. Because you are for both of us."

Now Gondar laughed. "You are strange, you know that, don't you?"

The Dragon Knight hugged him close before he released Gondar completely. "I know. Can't help it, though." He stopped and looked at the houses around them. "Was there something in particular you wanted to look at? Because I'd like to go to the armoury."

"No, not really." The Hunter shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to get out of the inn for a few moments. I'll come with you if you want."

"Nice." Grinning, the human strode forward, clearly knowing where the armoury was. Gondar had been here, around this inn, before, but he had never really checked the shops out. Too many creatures around and he had never felt safe enough. With this strong warrior by his side, it was much better. Normally he'd be invisible most of the time, scanning his surroundings non-stop. Not today. He knew that whatever might happen, Davion would stand by his side, would help him and together they would be almost invincible. The Knight was strong while the Hunter was cunning and fast. A perfect pairing.

It was fun to be in the armoury with Davion. He inspected every single piece, looking from all sides, knocking on the surface, lifting and turning the parts of armour. Sometimes he asked Gondar for his opinion about something.

One piece of shoulder amour caught Gondar's eye but since everything in this shop was made for bigger creatures, it would never fit him. He wasn't vain and he didn't care how his clothes and body protection looked as long as they did their job (covering what he wanted covered and protecting what he wanted protected).

The Dragon Knight had other thoughts. His armour did protect him but it was artfully crafted and it made him even more gorgeous than he was. A real knight.

They were about ten minutes in the shop, when someone came over, asking if they wanted some help. No one had ever asked the Bounty Hunter if he wanted help in a shop.

"Later." Davion didn't even look at the man as he answered. "I'll wave you over."

The man bowed his head a little and left without another word. He positioned himself in a way he could see Davion so he wouldn't miss if he waved. The Bounty Hunter chuckled. Davion had just acted as if the man was some servant and the man hadn't batted an eye at that. Fascinating.

"Gondar, do you want that shoulder armour?" The Knight was so near, their bodies were touching and his voice was low enough that no one in the shop could hear them.

"Um, what?" He hadn't anticipated that question. "It doesn't fit me."

It looked nice enough, not too fancy but better than the one he was wearing at the moment. Something suiting a tracker like him, he guessed.

"Yeah, but they could fit it for you."

"They do that?" Not that he had ever tried to let anything that didn't fit him customize for him. But he suspected, the way the man had reacted to Davion, that, even if they wouldn't fit it for him, they would do it for the imposing Knight.

Raised brows as the warrior looked at him. Gondar scrunched his nose. "I don't really care what I wear." The brows rose even higher. "I know. But you were staring at the armour. You don't have enough money?" His voice was still low. Now the Hunter rolled his eyes. He. Not enough money. As if. He got paid good gold for the jobs he did. It was never about the money, more about not attracting attention. But the shoulder armour was unremarkable enough, it would be perfect for the Bounty Hunter.

"So, you can get them to fit the armour to me?"

The grin he got in answer was full of arrogance. "I'm the Dragon Knight."

The Bounty Hunter snorted. "It's good you have Alleria to kick you in the arse sometimes so your feet stay on the ground. Snob."

"Oh, then watch me." Davion straightened up and without looking in the direction of the man, he waved his hand, once. It took the human maybe a second to be by their side. "Yes, sir?"

"Fit this shoulder armour to my companion." It was a command, not leaving place for a 'no'.

The man hesitated but when Davion turned towards him and looked at the man for the first time, his gaze hard and the tiniest of scowls on his face, the man couldn't move fast enough. "Of course, sir. Right now, sir? If you would be so kind as to follow me, please, we have to take your measurements, sir." He took the armour and headed off, deeper into the shop. He checked if they followed, smiled.

"Here, sir, take a seat please. I'll send someone over with something to drink, sir, while your companion can come with me, please. We'll take the measurements and immediately change the armour. It will take about an hour, then you can fetch it. Will that be acceptable, sir?"

"An hour?" Davion stared at the man until he shuffled his feet nervously. "Will do." He flopped down in one of the armchairs and waved the man off. To Gondar he gave a wide grin and winked before he settled more comfortably in the armchair and the Hunter followed the man.

The man was a flurry of activity around the Bounty Hunter and within a few minutes they were done. The Dragon Knight had gotten more to eat and to drink than he would've ever been able to consume in this five minutes and he was extremely relaxed.

"I want the armour delivered to the inn." It was another command. He let his gaze travel over the man. "I don't want you to step into my room. Give it to one of the serving maids." Then he turned around and left the shop without another glance at the man or without waiting for an answer.

Outside he stopped for a moment and grinned down at Gondar. "Damn, that was fun. And I even got a free meal!" He slung his arm around Gondar's shoulder again and nuzzled at his temple. "Thanks for spending time with me." His lips moved against the Hunter's skin, warm and soft, and he had to supress a shiver of delight.

They strolled from shop to shop until they found one that sold sweets and cakes and stuff. Davion bought a huge pack of mixed things and let them get wrapped beautifully. "For Alleria."

Except when they entered the shops, Davion had his arm around Gondar's shoulders the whole time. It was probably his way of showing everyone that they were with each other. They got a lot of sideway glances but the Knight didn't acknowledge any of them. And by the time they made their way back to the inn, the information about the Dragon Knight and the Bounty Hunter seemed to have spread because only very few creatures were looking now.

In the inn, the Juggernaut and Alleria hadn't moved. They were still talking and laughing but when the woman saw them approaching, she stopped and stood up to great them. She kissed first the Knight and then the Hunter. "Hey, what did you do? Did you have fun?"

"We had fun." Davion took his former seat and smiled as he leaned back. "I showed Gondar off and in a few days the information that he is off limits for everyone should have reached even the remotest parts of the world. It took less than an hour to get to everyone here." He held the package out for the woman. "And we got you something."

"Oh, thank you!" Alleria took the present but before she could do anything else (Gondar was sure she wanted to kiss Davion again), the Bounty Hunter interrupted them.

"What do you mean, 'you showed me off'?"

"Well," Davion's smile was lazy, "since you are our boyfriend, I want everyone to know it. You are gorgeous and I wanted to show everyone that you belong to me now. That they should keep their hands to themselves."

That was something Gondar would have never expected. "You think I'm gorgeous?" It was only one of many questions in his head, beside 'I am your boyfriend?'. How could he be so openly proud of being together with a female and a male? How could he rub his gayness in everyone's face like that? How could he be proud of being with the Bounty Hunter?

The Dragon Knight caught his wrist and tugged until Gondar was sitting next to him on the bench. Then his hands were on the Hunter's body. They stroked and petted. "I'll show you how gorgeous I think you are." Gondar was pressed close to the hard body of the Knight while the man tugged the half mask from his mouth. Davion kissed Gondar and his hands never stopped roaming over his body.

His movements were slow, lazy, as were his kisses. The Hunter melted against the human, burying one of his hands in his dark red hair. It took only a few seconds for Gondar to forget everything around him. He didn't care where they were or who was around them. There was only this slow seduction from this gorgeous human warrior.

The kiss went on and on, Davion nipping and biting at Gondar's lips occasionally, sucking a little, then going back to stroking his tongue against the hunter's. Strong hands stroked over his arms, his back and his legs, shaping and kneading his muscles. The Bounty Hunter would have liked to touch like that, too, but the Knight still had his armour on so he kept his hands buried in the dark red strands of Davion's hair. As he scraped his nails over the human's scalp, he got a soft groan in answer, which made Gondar shudder as it vibrated through his whole body.

"Um, I think I have to go." The voice of the Juggernaut was strained and seemed to come from far away while Alleria's answering laugh was clear. "Go. Good luck!"

The Bounty Hunter felt an additional set of hands on his body a moment later. "Come, let's go to our room. It is fun to watch you making out here but I want to have sex and I don't want everyone watching us then."

His thoughts were hazy as he got up. Davion had been making out with him, in the middle of an inn, and as Alleria took his hand and kind of pulled him after her, there was no mistaking the intent of her actions. Everyone would know what they'd be doing in their room. And the humans both didn't care, even wanted them all to know.


	10. Chapter 10

As they began to undress Gondar in their room, the Hunter wanted to protest, to do something as well, but the two humans didn't let him.

The Knight had ordered a bath brought to their room earlier and they made Gondar get into the steaming tub now. The two humans stripped down, too, and then they washed him. Thoroughly.

They laid him on the bed and then they, well, worshipped his body. There was no other way to describe how they kissed and petted, how they sucked and licked on every inch of him.

The Bounty Hunter could smell their arousal, even though they only touched him. It didn't take them long to make him squirm and pant, his cock straining for release. But they definitely wanted to prove a point here and they kept going. It wasn't that they didn't touch him there, it was just that they didn't linger.

"Please!" The word sounded raspy and breathless and Alleria chuckled softly.

"You believe us that we think you're gorgeous?" It was barely more than a growl from Davion.

"Yes! Yes I do." And he did. It wasn't like he had doubted it, it was more that he hadn't thought about it. Because he saw himself as anything but gorgeous, so how could someone else do? But the two humans had made him feel special and wonderful and actually gorgeous right from the beginning.

Their heads moved down his body. They pushed his knees up, spread his legs wide. Davion held them while he sucked Gondar's cock deep into his mouth. A second later the Hunter felt a warm breath at his arse before Alleria licked over his opening there.

Gondar's eyes rolled back in his head and he growled. The man kept sucking while the woman licked and then pushed a finger inside, her tongue never leaving his skin. It felt amazing. He came hard, panting and growling. Davion swallowed, then he gave one last suck that made Gondar flinch. Too sensitive. The man kissed him on the stomach before he lay down on the bed next to him. Alleria slowly puller her finger out and laid her head against the Hunter's thigh. She sighed, a happy sigh, crawled up the bed and cuddled close to Gondar on his other side.

The two made no move to continue, though the Warrior was hard against Gondar's hip and their arousal was a heady smell in the air. Instead they cuddled, both petting the Bounty Hunter until he had come down from his orgasmic high.

"Thank you."

Alleria laughed. "No need to thank us. It was a little bit egoistical, too. Not like we didn't enjoy ourselves."

Davion hummed in agreement.

The woman got up. "Hey, dragon, can you please warm the water up? I want to take a bath, too."

"Really? That's all you need me for? To make the water hot again?" the Dragon Knight grumbled, but it was playful. He had the water hot in a few seconds and was back in bed with Gondar. Together the two males watched the beautiful redhead as she slipped into the bath tub with a contented sigh. Davion's cock twitched. Gondar reached out and wrapped his hand around it. He was totally up for another round.

The Dragon Knight captured his mouth in a hot kiss while the Hunter started to move his hand. Drops of warm water announced the Windrunner joining them. They kissed a lot and touched and took their time. They fucked Alleria, first Davion and then Gondar. Afterwards they fell asleep all three cuddled close together, the Bounty Hunter in the middle.

Gondar was woken by a hungry Dragon Knight. "Get up, I want to eat!"

"Go alone." Alleria mumbled sleepily while burying deeper into the bedding.

"Gondar?" It sounded almost whiny. "I don't want to go alone." The Knight was already dressed, in pants and shirt. Since the Bounty Hunter didn't mind getting up early, at least not very much, he decided to accompany him. He was up and ready within five minutes (during which Davion's stomach had rumbled four times).

The amount of food the Knight ate down in the inn was astounding.

It wasn't long before Alleria joined them. She sighed as she sat down. "I wasn't able to fall back asleep. Thanks for that." She stole Davion some food from his plate, got a glare, ignored it and stole some more. "But since I'm awake now, we can as well do something together."

"Do something?" The Dragon Knight asked in-between bites.

"Yes. Like, go somewhere, have fun."

The Knight shrugged and Alleria looked at Gondar. "Since he is so highly motivated that he can barely keep sitting in anticipation to do some activities…" she rolled her eyes, underlying her words as pure sarcasm, "what is your opinion? Is there something you want to do?"

Was there? Gondar seldom did stuff for fun, he was almost always working, hunting some creature down for a bounty or hiding from his enemies. Was there something he'd like to do? "I heard there is a floating city somewhere. I think, maybe, I'd like to see it."

"Oh, you've never been there?" The Windrunner smiled brightly. "It's truly breath-taking! There is a huge library and an amazing shop for toys. And an underground… cave or something you can reach through an enchanted well, you don't fall down but you jump into it and, just, stand on the ground in the next second. And the sky is so clear up there and so many creatures are always around, and there is this inn, the food is delicious." At that, the Dragon Knight looked up. Of course the topic 'food' piqued his curiosity.

They packed their stuff and used the flight master to get them to the next port. From there they took a ship overnight and then they had to fly some more. It was a long journey and Gondar dozed a little against Alleria's back. They sat on a mount together while Davion had one for himself. He was too heavy with all his armour for the griffon to carry a second creature. The Hunter and the Windrunner together probably didn't weigh as much as the Knight.

"Hey Gondar." They crossed a row of mountains and the city came into view. Alleria shifted a little and the Bounty Hunter looked up. He saw it immediately. "Oh." He was sure the wonder he felt at seeing a giant floating city was evident even in this one breathy syllable. There was nothing to hold the city up, it just hung there in the air, as if it was completely normal for a city to do so.

The closer they came the better the Hunter could see: the houses, the towers reaching even higher into the sky, all the colours, red and purple and blue and everything fringed with gold. And the activity within the city walls. Creatures were walking, running, flying around everywhere, entering the city or leaving, flying mounts circling over the roofs. Outside of the city wall was a narrow patch of grass before the ground was cut off, a deep fall to the land below the city.

The mounts flew to the landing area where the three dismounted. Gondar stared in amazement at his surroundings and Alleria smiled. She had been here before and wasn't stunned by the city like the small Hunter. It was all new for Davion, too, but he was used to grand things, to pompous houses and stuff. And his stomach grumbled again so he was probably only thinking about food anyway.

The Windrunner took the lead and the two males followed her. Gondar tried to look at everything at once but there was so much to see. He almost walked into a huge tauren, who frowned down at him for a moment before continuing on his way without a comment. He wasn't invisible, the Bounty Hunter realized. But before he could vanish, Alleria grabbed his hand. "Don't. This is a safe place. No one can harm you here."

A safe place. For all creatures. A place where no one could attack anyone, where no one was able to fight. Magic. Not that it wasn't predictable, with this whole city being kept in the air by magic. It was a peaceful place and the mages that had created it probably wanted to keep it that way. An enchanted city.

"We'll eat something and then we can go sight-seeing, all right?"

Davion groaned. "Thank you! I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Alleria snorted and pulled Gondar with her.

The food in the inn was different. The Bounty Hunter wasn't sure what he'd like but the Windrunner pointed a few things out for him. They had known each other long enough now for him to trust her recommendations. And of course she was right. It tasted delicious! Since he was curious about the different types of food, he tried the things Alleria and Davion had gotten, too.

Afterwards they strolled through the streets. They didn't enter any shops or anything, just walked around and took a look at everything. Alleria had been right, the city was breath-taking. When they wanted a few minutes quiet after all the hustle and bustle in the streets, they decided to climb over the city walls. It was a good decision because from here they had the perfect view over the landscape surrounding the city (as well as underneath it). They found a nice spot from where they could see some kind of tree in the distance. It was magical as well, purple and white and glowing softly and so tall its branches would probably reach the flying city if it grew next to it.

They sat down, their backs against the wall. The Dragon Knight sat in the middle and put his arms around Alleria's and Gondar's shoulders. The Hunter snuggled closer. Davion had left his armour at the inn with their other stuff since there wasn't any danger here.

The sounds coming from the city were an irregular hum in the background.

Davion shifted and pulled Gondar between his legs. The Hunter's back now rested against the knight's chest. In the next moment, Alleria turned and straddled both their legs. It took some manoeuvring until they had sorted their limbs and everyone was comfortable with their position. The Dragon Knight brushed Allerai's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The Bounty Hunter watched the movement of the hand and how a slow smile danced across the Windrunner's lips. Then her gaze shifted from Davion to Gondar. She leaned closer, her hands on the Hunter's shoulders and the Knight's hand still in her hair.

She kissed Gondar, her lips so soft and warm, and Davion hummed. It was too low to be really heard but it made the Hunter's ears twitch and he could feel it, the rumbling in the warrior's chest against his back. Gondar growled a little and Alleria smiled against his lips. Her hands began to move, stroking through his hair, along his neck and down his chest. Davion added one hand as well, on the Hunter's hip. The Knight also kissed him, on the neck and then on the ear, nibbling at the sensitive tip.

It made the Bounty Hunter growl again. Alleria bit him in the lower lip lightly. She sucked on it, then flicked her tongue against the spot she had bitten. She released him but didn't move way. Instead she shuffled closer until her body was flush against Gondar's and rubbed her cheek over his shoulder and neck and jaw. "So soft", she murmured. The Hunter supposed his fur was soft at these spots, especially for the female with her sensitive skin.

Slowly the scent of arousal spiced the air. And he could feel Davion getting hard against his lower back. The warrior didn't act on it, though. He kept one hand on Gondar's hip, thumb stroking up and down, while the other moved to Alleria's back and lower, until he slowly kneaded her arse cheeks. All the while he kept kissing and nipping at the Hunter's neck and ears. Alleria leaned up, hands on Gondar's shoulders and smiled, first at the Knight than at the Hunter, before she continued to rub her face all over Gondar's fur. She slung her arms around Gondar's body and he thought she might be petting Davion behind him. She, too, didn't act on her arousal. Her core was pressed against the Bounty Hunter, who was hard by now as well. How could he not, with the two humans kissing and caressing him like that? With their arousal a heady scent all around him? But the two didn't move towards sex. They seemed to be totally content with kissing, cuddling and petting each other.

So the Bounty Hunter didn't push for more, either. He stroked one hand through Alleria's hair and the other on Davion's arm, tracing his muscles while the warrior kept kneading her arse. Though his cock was throbbing, it was astonishingly pleasing to make out like that. And then, after a while (a long while) the Windrunner turned in his lap and the three enjoyed the view over the landscape from this high up. They talked, Alleria telling the story of the city, while Davion asked questions from time to time. It was fascinating to learn about the history of such a stunning place and Alleria knew very much, could answer almost every question.

Though the city was that high up in the air, it was neither cold nor windy. The mages had done a pretty good job with their creation. No wonder this was such a famous place for creatures throughout the world. Gondar supposed he just hadn't been here before because he wouldn't have been able to kill anyone here anyway. As long as the creature he was hunting was here it was safe. There was no use in tracking and observing someone when he couldn't kill them. There were better ways to use one's time.

But now, with Davion and Alleria, he wanted to do stuff for fun. He wanted to go to stunning places with them, wanted to create shared memories. Special memories. He rubbed over Davion's thigh and hugged Alleria a little closer with the arm that was wrapped around her waist. He took a deep breath, clear air with a hint of magic and Davion and Alleria. Their arousal had dimmed, but there was still a trace of it lingering. The Hunter smiled and rubbed his jaw over the Windrunner's shoulder and neck. She laughed softy and reached behind her to stroke her fingers softly through his hair. She didn't stop talking and Gondar heard the smile in her voice.

He liked listening to her, it made him relax and forget the world around him. Which was exceptional, since he was so used to being watchful that he normally couldn't stop being that way even if he tried. Maybe it was also the presence of a warrior like the Dragon Knight at his back. No one would get through the human easily.

Davion's chest rumbled as he asked another question. Alleria shook her head lightly. Her fingers kept stroking through Gondar's hair. It was peaceful and wonderful.

Until the Knight shifted. "I'm hungry." He pushed Gondar and Alleria forward and stood.

Even the Hunter had to smile this time. The human never had enough food. But they had been up and around for quite a while now and even he thought something to eat would be nice.

They climbed back over the wall and the Windrunner led them to a street merchant who sold awesome food to go. While eating, they continued through the city and even through the underground part of it. They got some drinks on their way but otherwise just kept looking and walking. They'd visit some shops and the library on the next day and Gondar was glad. It was enough to take in as it was, enough to stare and marvel at.

Alleria and Davion kept touching Gondar as well as each other: holding hands, linking arms or just bodies brushing against each other. And no one spared them more than a glance, as if it was completely normal for two humans to be in a relationship with a third creature, a non-human creature. Which made one of the humans in the relationship bisexual.

But considering that the Hunter saw more than one other strange couple walking through the streets, he supposed here it was indeed not that uncommon or special. He smiled and pulled Alleria, who was currently holding his hand, to a stop. He stepped closer to her and before she could ask what was wrong, he kissed her. "I like this city. Thanks for taking me."

She laughed. "You are welcome."

"Hey, and what's with me?" Davion stood beside them, hands on his hips.

The Hunter leaned closer and stood on tiptoes. It wouldn't have been enough to reach the Knight's lips if he hadn't lowered his head. Gondar kissed him, too, while still holding the Windrunner's hands. "Thanks for coming with us."

The human smiled. "Thank you for the good idea to come here. I like this city, too."

"Hey, you are blocking the way! Get a room!" Someone yelled at them while riding on a chopper past them.

Davion flipped him a finger without even looking in the direction of the caller, Alleria laughed again and Gondar blushed.

They continued through the city some more before they headed back to the inn. The sun was already setting and it was getting dark fast now. Not that it got dark within the city walls. There were lots of lights, lanterns and stuff, illuminating the streets. Magical, who would've guessed.


End file.
